Aishiteru My Secretary
by Shinba - Yuki-Onee-san
Summary: Inuyasha gets Kagome a new job - along with a new life- as a secretary. Little does Kagome know, she's actually going to be the secretary for Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru! could love bloom between this cold man, and her warm heart? Sesshy x Kagom
1. Chapter 1, Un Cute Secretary

**Aishiteru my Secretary.  
**

Kagome smacked her alarm clock effortlessly. The blare continued until she pushed the large "OFF" button. Slowly, she pushed her lifeless body out of her bed and into the bathroom. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. Her frazzled, ebony hair draped over her shoulders, sticking out at the sides. The crinkled silk gown that sat on her body drooped slightly, revealing her flawless skin. She stared aimlessly in the mirror, watching two brown eyes stare back. Her hand slowly turned the tap as water flowed out of it. Carefully, she swept her hands under the cold water, cupping it softly, before splashing it against her face. The cold water stung slightly, but woke her up. With a long sigh, she turned around and retreated to her closet, to pick out her clothes for work.

The young woman ran her hand over long shirts, jeans, dresses and pantsuits. But, in the end, she decided to wear an off white skirt, with an off white jacket. Style, was never an obstacle for her. Her natural beauty was enough on it's own, so with stunning clothing and feminine make up, she was hit on at least 7 times per day... at LEAST. Kagome sighed once more as she predicted her day ahead. Inuyasha had offered her the job. He claimed that having his girlfriend be penniless is unfair, so he bought her a fancy apartment, beautiful clothes and gave her a high paying job as a secretary. She guessed that she was going to be his secretary, so that they could see each other even at work. Kagome never wanted the house or the clothes. The job was kind of him, but still wasn't required. Before, she had a middle class apartment, cute clothes and a job that gave her enough time to catch up with the family or go see her friends. But Inuyasha belonged to the Taishou group, the richest software company in the world. He had a brother, Sesshouma something or another. It really wasn't important to her - what was important, was getting the job and seeing Inuyasha.

Kagome strolled out of her apartment and walked quickly down the stairs. Most women took the elevator, but Kagome decided upon the stairs, it was better for her health. Her health... Kagome had a very weak heart, ever since she was little. She was used to people telling her that she was going to die, even though she never did. But, at one point, she almost believed that her fate was to die young. At that time, she went into a small depression, but somehow managed to surface and fight with more passion than ever before. _I want to live. I want to one day live and find my own love._ She told herself that everyday and she made a miraculous recovery. Though, her heart was still weak, and any stress put onto it could be the end for her.

Kagome sat in the taxi, realizing that she had reached her destination, the Taishou busyness corp.

"Thank you" Kagome said kindly as she handed the driver his money. He nodded and drove away. the young woman turned and straightened herself. As professionally as possible, Kagome walked through the doors and stopped at the front desk.

"Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am going to be Mr. Taishou's new secretary."

"Mr. Taishou? Who the heck is that? Last time I checked, my name was Inuyasha." Inuyasha emerged from the back room, wearing grey pants and an ivory silken shirt. He came over and held Kagome's hand kindly.

"Let's go, we need to discuss your job with my father." Kagome held Inuyasha's hand and followed him into the back room. They walked through the luxurious hallway as Kagome smiled at the beautiful pictures and flower vases. Suddenly, Inuyasha turned into a room and gestured for Kagome to sit. Inside, an older man sat, smiling kindly at Kagome. His suit was wrinkled slightly due to his sitting position. His silver eyes matched his shimmering hair. He left his hair out, leaving it to fall over his broad shoulders.

"Good morning, Mr. Taishou." Kagome said, bowing.

Mr. Taishou smiled graciously once again before speaking.

"Good morning, Ms. Higurashi. I see that you will be Sesshoumaru's new secretary. I am very happy to have you as our staff."

Kagome raised her head. "Yes, thank you, I am also very glad to be the secretary for...." Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what Mr. Taishou had just said. She turned to Inuyasha who looked at the ground. Sesshoumaru? Who the heck is Sesshoumaru? Kagome stopped breathing for a moment.

"You mean... I'm Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru's secretary? But, I thought..." Kagome looks at Mr. Taishou helplessly as he simply smiles.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Higurashi?" Mr. Taishou said kindly.

"N..." Kagome looked back at Inuyasha once more, who continued to stare intently at his shoes.

"No, Mr. Taishou."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome found herself walking down the hallway towards Sesshoumaru's office. Her office would be directly beside his own, so close that she could shout and he would hear her clearly. Somehow, the rumors that Kagome heard, floating along the halls, didn't seem to be too good. There were rumors that he had driven away all of his secretaries, and even tried to injure one of them. Others, said that he gave one girl so much work that she was sent to the hospital. Some, said that he was a cold, unforgiving man that was raised by a pack of wolves. Wolves or no wolves, he was now her boss and whatever the boss says goes. She was determined, to be the best secretary ever.

The young woman reached the end of the hall and knocked politely on the door. No reply. She tried once more, a little louder. Once again, no reply. Finally, Kagome decided to open the door, and walk in herself. Inside, she found a young man, writing rapidly at a large, black desk. Papers littered his desk, standing in piles and laying individually. His long, silver hair draped along the desk, shaking as he scratched his head quizzically. His face was clean and smooth, face was wrinkled slightly as he frowned with confusion. For a moment, Kagome lost herself in his strong shoulders, beautiful hair and face and his crisp suit. But she quickly gathered herself and managed to speak.

".... Mr. Taishou...?" She said firmly, but hesitantly. She worried that she would anger her boss on the first day.

He looked up at her for one moment, then returned to his work. After a few moments, he raised his hand and motioned for her to come. Kagome obeyed, and walked swiftly towards his desk.

He looked at her, looked up and down and returned quickly to his work.

"No."

Kagome looked at him quizzically. "No.. ?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I can't believe that that stupid child thought that i'd use such an un-cute woman for a secretary. Look at you."

Kagome noted her tightly pulled bun, breast reducing bra and fake glasses. She wore them, simply because she feared being hit on by male workers, or not being taken seriously because of her looks. Most men looked at her breasts, not her work.

"So un-sexy." Sesshoumaru said without emotion.

Kagome huffed slightly, she didn't want this to get to her. " Sir. I would like to ask that you witness my works before firing me. If you see how well I work, then yuo may change your mind. If you still feel strongly about it, feel free to fire me."

Sesshoumaru looked at her momentarily, then looked down at his paper.

"Confirm my meeting with Mr. Hiroshima, adjust my schedule so that I have five or less meetings, I don't like special appearances, call my brother and order him to come up here, finish this load of paperwork, enter all of it in the information into the computer, you will accompany me on any outing I go to, send in a maid to clean my office, or better yet, do it your self. Then, finish this work load and import the information to the computers, install the Avira software, make sure that one of the extra computers don't crash, if it does, write me a report describing the problems, if you write it stupidly, your fired."

The young man didn't look up as he spoke to her. He simply shuffled papers and organized them in front of her. He gestured for her to leave and returned his attention to the papers in front of him. Kagome huffed quietly, then lifted the large pile of work and retreated to her office. There, she began her work, calling clients, arranging meetings, organizing information. It took her almost four hours, but she finished with an amazing time. The hard part, was returning all of the heavy work to the her boss' desk. As Kagome heaved the papers onto the desk, she noticed Sesshoumaru's absence. She turned, and noticed the silent man, sleeping on the black leather sofa in the small corner of the office. quietly, she tip - toed over and crouched in front of him. She smiled slightly without noticing. Her gaze fell upon Sesshoumaru's long, silver hair. She touched it slightly and immediately fell in love with the soft, comforting feel. Like the softest cashmere, and smelled like the sweetest cherries.

".... Nuu ....." He said quietly. Kagome yanked her hand out of his hair, realizing her actions. But even more shocking... did he just say nuu? Kagome giggled quietly to herself as she thought _I guess everyone sleeps!_

Kagome found the young man's blazer, and placed it over his shoulders, almost as a pretend quilt. She took his figure in once more, just for a moment, then rolled up her sleeves. She quietly organized papers, swept the floor, cleaned and organized his desk, pressed his suit, returned the room to the order it must have been in originally. Kagome was content with the clean, organized room. She glanced at the clock, sighing as she noted that the time was 3:00 am. She returned to her seat infront of Sesshoumaru, staring at him once again. She didn't know why she was so compelled to look at him, but that would have to wait until morning to figure out. For now, she settled upon lying down, just for a while, just until the moring came and she was to return to work... just.. until then...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and sighed as he realized that he had fallen asleep in his office once again. As he lifted his head, he noticed that his office was spotless. The floor was clean, his suit was pressed, there were neat stacks of papers sitting expectantly on his desk. Nothing was littered or out of order. He was astonished, that new secretary must have called in professional help. As Sesshoumaru lowered his feet to the ground, he noticed the small woman at the bottom of his sofa, sleeping soundly. Sesshoumaru scratched his head and walked over to his desk, not knowing what to do with the girl. It was only at the time that he looked at his desk, did he notice that she had finnished ALL of the work load that he gave her and she had even cleaned his office. He smirked lightly and looked at the woman.

"I suppose.. I have a new un-cute secretary..."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Hello!**

**Thank you for reading my newest fanfiction! If you have recently read "The Miko's Taiyoukai" thank yuo again! That fan fic was a HUGE success and I hope that this one will be too! I think that this chapter may be slightly boring, but I assure you that soon, it will pick up with some Kagome x Sesshoumaru love! So, please watch this story, and continue to read it. That will make me very happy! Thank you. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2, Bring Me Home

**Aishiteru My Secretary**

Kagome opened her eyes slightly and yawned openly. She found herself in her apartment, wearing her silky blue nightgown. Slowly, she dragged her body into the bathroom and turned on the tap. She began to think back to the previous night and what had happened.

Kagome thought for a moment.

"I was at the office… I finished my work load… I cleaned the boss' office… I fell asleep in front of the sofa that the boss was laying on…"

Suddenly, it seemed so clear. Kagome fell asleep, then was found, early in the morning by the boss, who carried her lifeless body home… changed her into her pajamas…. Changed her into her pajamas… Kagome blushed. _That means.. he must have seen.. my…_ Kagome blushed so hotly that she suspected that her head was on fire. She tried her best to think of any possibility, any possibility that didn't end up with her boss seeing her naked body. _Hmm… hmm.. INUYASHA!_ Kagome slid towards the phone and vigorously dialed Inuyasha's cell number.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered.

"Hi… it's uhh.. me.." Kagome said unsteadily. She was so nervous that she could barely speak.

"What's wrong, you sound.. worried." Inuyasha said with slight concern.

"Umm.. Inuyasha, did you take me home last night?" Kagome asked bluntly. _Say yes, say yes, say yes!!_

"Nope. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha said with growing interest. Kagome's heart dropped.

"N.. no reason.."

Kagome arrived in the office right on time, dressed as usual. She entered Sesshoumaru's office hesitantly, but professionally.

"S..sir." She stammered. The fact that he had carried her home, and changed her clothes for her made her nervous.

But, somehow, Sesshoumaru seemed un affected. He motioned his hand for her to come once again, and described her work load. Somehow, his office was out of order once again, but still better than before. Kagome lifted the papers and began to walk towards her office when she was stopped by the voice that bellowed behind her.

"And by the way, I have figured out that you look a lot better under that uptight cover. You should show off that body of yours more often." He chuckled.

Kagome blushed hotly, but wasn't about to be beaten.

"Excuse me sir, but next time, I suggest locking your office door while you sleep, who knows what your secretary may have heard you mumble in your sleep while cleaning your office…"

Sesshoumaru stood slightly and tried to call out to her, but she had already retreated to her office.

The work was easier, now that Kagome knew his schedule and ways of doing things. It took her an easy three hours to complete the work and answer calls. As she dropped the large pile of papers on her boss' desk, she smirked slightly at his surprise.

"Giving up already?" He said smugly, raising an eyebrow. Kagome simply smiled in return.

"No sir, I am finished." She said kindly. Sesshoumaru mistakenly allowed surprise to stretch along his face, but quickly hid it.

"I… see…" He stood abruptly and smoothed his suit.

"Then I suppose you may as well join me on my break?"

Sesshoumaru walked out of the office and Kagome followed. They walked down the off white hall and reached the elevator. Golden elevator doors opened merely seconds after Sesshoumaru pressed the yellow button. She followed him inside and stood awkwardly in the elevator. Kagome ran her hand along the golden hand rails lovingly, admiring it's beauty.

"So…" Sesshoumaru began, "tell me about your self..." he looked at her, she blushed, not knowing why. Somehow, his golden eyes seemed to captivate her..

"Why would you wish to know about me?" She said protectively.

"Well, you are my secretary, and that boy's girlfriend, correct?"

"Oh, yeah.." Kagome touched her lips with her index finger and looked upwards, trying to think of where to start. Thankfully, the elevator door opened and people began to file in. The young girl was pushed into the corner and squished tightly. She felt a hand on her arm and was pulled into Sesshoumaru's arms. She was lucky, for if she was to have stayed, she would have been crushed for sure. Kagome noticed that she was blushing while the tall man held her. Surprisingly, she fit in his arms well. She was about as tall as the beginning of his neckline with heels.

As the elevator stopped, the people quickly left and Kagome was released from Sesshouamru's arms. For some reason, she wanted to stay in that exact spot forever. Sesshoumaru quickly exited and walked out the double doors with Kagome following behind.

Sesshoumaru entered a small café and sat down at a table. Kagome sat as well, surprised at the location. Wasn't he rich? Couldn't he afford wondrous restaurants that celebrities dined at? Sesshouamru smirked.

"You thought that I would have gone somewhere more fancy, didn't you?" Kagome flinched. Did he read her mind?

"Well get to know this, I dislike any fancy places, crowded with stuck up rich snobs." Kagome looked at her menu and chucked.

"Look whose talking" She said quietly. Sesshoumaru heard her, but refrained from replying.

They ate together, chatting about pop stars, recent news and most importantly, each other. Kagome found out that Inuyasha was Sesshouamru's brother in law and that he was never raised by wolves. Sesshoumaru found out that Kagome had a weak heart and that for most of her life she was hospitalized. Kagome began to develop a slight headache, throbbing in the back of her neck, but ignored it and continued to sip her tea.

After almost an hour, Kagome reluctantly decided that it was best to return to work. They walked back to their workplace in silence. Somehow, this sort of helped Kagome, mainly because the throbbing in her neck had moved down to her chest, and the headache had gotten stronger.

Once they had reached the office, Sesshoumaru gave Kagome another load of work to be finished for the afternoon. Kagome agreed to work and began quickly. It was only until she had finished that she felt her worst. She had a pain in her chest with an extreme migraine. On her way to hand in the last of her work, she felt like her legs gave out on her, and began to fall. Her arms loosened and her chest banged. Pain initiated itself through her body, coming from her chest. She clenched her chest tightly, slamming the papers carefully on her desk. She closed her eyes in pain, but after a minute or two, the pain ended. Breathing heavily, she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She straightened her hair, her clothing, her work, and quickly headed into the office. Two words lingered in her mind, _21 years._

Inuyasha waved his hand in Kagome's face in order to distract her from her original thoughts. Somehow, Inuyasha managed to drag Kagome into the usual sleazy bar, in order to get her drunk. Though, Kagome hadn't even touched her drink. She had no intention of being at a bar, she would rather be at work, but Inuyasha "pulled some strings" and got her the night off. It had been almost two whole months since Kagome had begun working with Sesshoumaru. For some reason, she found it held more meaning than her life after work. The young man continued to talk about how wonderful he was for helping her, and for some reason about how wonderful her step sister, Kikyo was.

"You know, you truly are one lucky lady" _Lucky? Sure._ Kagome thought. "Your boyfriend is kind enough, to think to pull some strings,"_ right out of your ass_

"in order to get you a nice break from work."_ A break to come and drink with you? HAH! _"Oh and your sister"_ OHHH and my SISTER! We MUST talk about HER on OUR date!_ "She's so kind, so cute, so slender."

"Well then, would you be happier if I became her? Then I could eat out of your hand too!" Kagome quickly covered her mouth with her hands, not meaning to have let her thoughts come out of her mouth. Inuyasha brushed it off and laughed.

"Heheheh, you know, you shouldn't speak ill of someone so great" He said proudly. Kagome sighed and gulped down her drink. It was too strong for her to drink, but that didn't stop her. She was desperate to make this conversation interesting, and this seemed to be the only way.

After only two drinks, Kagome found herself feeling dizzy and very interested in Inuyasha's words. She looked down to see Inuyasha rubbing her leg under the table. She ignored it and gulped down another drink. After a few moments, she noticed the other people around the table. Women. She noticed the WOMEN around the table. Inuyasha began staring into her eyes intensely. Kagome stared back at him aimlessly, not knowing just how seductive "aimless" may have seemed. Suddenly, Inuyasha moved forward and kissed her intensely. He put his hand on her chest and grabbed slightly, causing Kagome to jerk backwards. She figured out that she wasn't drunk enough to do this kind of thing, especially in public. She tried to move away, but his other arm was wrapped tightly against her back. Kagome tried to move her face away, but found no prevail.

"..mfffmmm.. fffffmmfff… uraaaachh…" Kagome couldn't speak, she couldn't scream, she could only continue to try to pull away, closing her eyes._ What a WONDERFUL day!_ She thought sarcastically. Suddenly, Inuyasha's grasp on Kagome was released and his lips were removed. Trembling, she opened her eyes slightly and found Inuyasha being pulled away by Sesshoumaru. His hair was pulled tightly in a ponytail, his suit was missing the blazer. His tie was pulled out slightly, giving him a relaxed feeling. He slammed Inuyasha into the wall and looked at him in disgust.

"Girlfriend or not, no means no. I thought that even an imbecile such as yourself could understand that much..." Sesshoumaru put his hand under Kagome's back, whisking her into his arms once again. He turned to Inuyasha once more, who sat angrily on the floor, rubbing his head. Sesshoumaru smirked slightly.

"Don't worry little inu. Just sit there obediently and take your punishment. I'll take her home tonight."

Inuyasha rose quickly, but was stopped.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome pointed harshly at Inuyasha as he obediently sat down. Somehow, her tone of voice had more power than Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's combined. Sesshoumaru chuckled quietly as they left the bar and entered his car. Sesshoumaru ordered his driver to go and the car began to move.

Kagome's head felt light and she found her self leaning over towards Sesshoumaru. Though they were moving, she balanced herself by kneeling beside him, startling him slightly. She touched his silver hair and rolled it in her fingers.

"So beautiful…" She said sweetly. She blushed, then looked at Sesshoumaru longingly. They slowly moved close to each other, breaking each other's personal space limits. All of a sudden, Kagome dropped her head downwards, and curled up on his large chest.

"Mmmmm, goodnight Boss.." Kagome smiled and abruptly fell asleep. Sesshoumaru ran his hand through his hair and sighed loudly.

"Heh. I almost… kissed a commoner…. Heh, yeah right." Sesshoumaru grunted and looked down at the sleeping girl. _But I wanted to…_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Waah! Another chapter finished! Fu fu fu fu fu, I do believe that Sesshoumaru may be falling for our dear heroin Kagome! Yaaay! Osu! But wait, what about Kagome??? And Why is her heart hurting??? Heheheh! Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter a bit better than the 1st one! Please review, review, review!**

**Note: Inu means dog in Japanese**


	3. Chapter 3, Downpour

Hey, you guys all know that I don't own these characters right? Well, if you didn't know, I don't own these characters, I just own the story ^__^ Please enjoy the story!

**Aishiteru my Secretary**

Kagome's eyes fluttered opened lazily, with a headache following not far behind. She winced in pain as she rubbed her head softly. The alarm clock beside her read 12: 37 pm. She remembered that she still had a few days off from work, so she didn't need to worry about waking up on time. What did worry her was the fact that the silken bed in which she laid her head, as well as the beautiful paints that colored the walls weren't hers. In fact, that wasn't her house at all. Kagome's head shot up as she looked around.

_A dream?_ She thought anxiously. Kagome pinched her arm slightly. _Pain, damn, I can feel things! It's not a dream?_ She pinched her arm continuously until the skin turned bright pink. She slowly began to realize that the smooth robe that sat on her body wasn't what she was wearing to the last of her memory. _In the club with Inuyasha, I had a lot to drink, Sesshoumaru came… _Kagome scattered her brain but couldn't remember anything after Sesshoumaru smacking Inuyasha. Hesitantly, she opened the door leading outside to find a busy hall, filled with maids and servants. Kagome stood, shocked. Where was she?

The young woman tried to stop the rushing maids to ask a question, but failed miserably. With almost no hope, she called out to an elderly maid, who stopped abruptly,

"E.. excuse me.." Kagome began. The old maid looked at Kagome behind creaky glasses, bending over her cane.

"Where... am I….?" Kagome asked quizzically. The elderly maid frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but was beaten to the point.

"You are in the Taishou mansion, didn't I explain all of this last night?" A voice bellowed from behind the maid. Kagome craned her neck to see Sesshoumaru, smirking in his silver dress shirt, with black dress pants. His silver hair blended in with his shirt, but somehow still stood out. She found herself blushing before she could open her mouth.

"Se… Sesshoumaru? Last night? What..?" Kagome was so confused she could barely speak. Sesshoumaru bent down to the elderly maid and whispered in her ear. The maid disappeared momentarily but quickly re appeared with three more maids trailing behind her. Suddenly, they held Kagome's hands and smiled kindly at her. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru expectantly.

"Ladies, please clean up Miss. Higurashi. Pedicure, manicure, facial, massage, hair treatment, and everything else." Sesshoumaru looked at his watch momentarily.

Kagome stammered for a moment before bursting out.

"T… Thank you!" She called, smiling with the sweetest sincerity.

Sesshoumaru turned away from Kagome and walked down the hall. Kagome frowned slightly. Was she a burden? Was he mad, because of all of the special treatment he was giving her? The maids led Kagome down the hall in the opposite direction. She sighed, but continued on with the maids.

Sesshoumaru turned the corner and stepped into a room. He slammed the door behind him, locking it. His hands thrust forward as he leaned up against the wall. He formed a fist, trying to hold himself back. Sesshoumaru was blushing wildly, his face bright red. He tried his best to keep himself from pulling her into his arms. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought angrily. _Acting like a child, over a commoner! She's no different from any other woman!_ Sesshoumaru mistakenly imagined her face once more and found himself blushing even hotter.

"Damnit!" Sesshoumaru growled, throwing a vase into the wall. The beautiful violet flowers slid down the wall, along with the water and dirt. He calmed himself down and straightened his suit. Calmly, he unlocked the door and stormed down the hall. He could hear the maids gasp as they entered the room behind him. Sesshoumaru also heard them gasp as they looked at him.

'Ta.. Taishou Sama! Y... your hand!" One maid screamed. Sesshoumaru glanced at the large gash in his hand and the blood flowing from it. He looked at the maids white face quickly and smirked. She widened her eyes and fell down to the ground. _That's right. Just women are all alike. Useless._ Sesshoumaru turned and continued down the hall.

It had been a many hours since the maids had pulled Kagome into the salon. Since then, she had been pampered to her hearts content. At the end of her visit, she was asked to look in the mirror after a warm scented bath and makeover. It was almost eleven o'clock when Kagome looked at her reflection. She couldn't believe how young and fresh she looked. Her hair was clean and shinny, glimmering in the dark moon light. Her strapless red dress draped along her body, hugging her curves lovingly. Her skin glimmered in the mirror, looking clean, fresh and clear. She touched the sequence and beading on the breast of her dress in awe.

"H… h.. how much.. does this dress cost?" Kagome asked, still in awe.

"With the jewelry, that's 50,000 dollars" The maid smiled happily at Kagome as her jaw dropped.

"I, I can't wear this!" Kagome tried to rush away, but was caught by one of the smiling maids.

"It's a present, from Taishou sama." The maid smiled and led Kagome out of the room.

"From.. Inuyasha?" Kagome said, being rushed out of the building. The maid simply smiled and brought the young woman to a long, black limo. The door was opened kindly by one of the servants who bowed before her. Tears welled up at Kagome's eyes as she walked towards the limo. Before she sat inside, she turned to look at all of the maids and servants.

"Thank you" She said bowing. Kagome sat inside the limo as it pulled away. In her window, she could see the surprise on everyone's face. She smiled and faced forward. Perhaps, since he did all of this for her, maybe Inuyasha loved her more than she thought?

Kagome arrived at the restaurant and exited the limo; her radiance permeated the minds of the couples walking casually. She smiled at them as she entered the restaurant. The young woman as escorted to her table where Inuyasha sat. He was wearing a black suit, with a pink tie. They almost matched, right?

Kagome sat at the table and ordered with Inuyasha. She sat in front of him, hoping for the best. Would he compliment her? Would he tell her about how much he loves her? Would he take her out for a walk in the moonlight? Would he talk to her?

She was right about one thing; Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, after almost a half an hour of awkward silence. Kagome perked up. Was it a compliment? Was he going to say something romantic?

"So, why am I here?" Inuyasha asked, twirling the salt. Kagome was stunned.

"W… what?" She asked. Inuyasha looked up at her for the first time in the entire night, surprisingly; an irritated face came with it.

"Ugh, seriously, why did you drag me to this stupid restaurant, I was supposed to help Kikyo study tonight." Kagome blushed and felt anger rise in her chest.

"But... this is a date… f…for you and me, and this pretty dress. Didn't you notice me?" She felt tears well up in her eyes reluctantly.

"Notice what? God, you change your dress and you expect a goddamned parade. Can't you be more considerate?" Inuyasha turned away from Kagome with a look of disgust lining his face. Kagome made a fist and stood up abruptly.

"I'm being inconsiderate? IM the one in the wrong? IM being un fair?! You're the one who would rather be studying with my SISTER instead of being with me, your GIRLFRIEND!" Kagome screamed. People turned and the live music stopped. Inuyasha looked around then turned to Kagome.

"C'mon, stop making such a scene! This is why it's easier to be around Kikyo, she's calmer.." Inuyasha looked away in embarrassment. Kagome turned red and grabbed her glass of water. She splashed it in Inuyasha's face, causing him to yell out.

"You jerk! I never want to see your face again!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha stood and tried to speak.

"You know what? Your just a poor bitch who is jealous just because I talk kindly about your family! I think that you just need to cool it."

Kagome walked over to another table and picked up a large bowl of ice cream. She slapped the ice cream in Inuyasha's face and rubbed it around.

"YOU COOL IT!" Kagome stomped out of the restaurant, tears streaming down her face.

Kagome ran down the street, peeling off her gloves and letting out her hair. She shook it our and wiped the makeup off her face. She threw off her heels and held them beside her as she walked down the road. She cried loudly, not caring about the people who may have heard her. She walked for a while in a rural area, and then emerged in the downtown.. As soon as she reached the downtown, rain began to fall on her face. In mere minutes, it went from a drizzle to a full fledged downpour.

People around her ran to cover with umbrellas and papers, couples using each other. Kagome walked through the downtown, tears blending with the rain, feeling useless. The rain froze Kagome's body, causing her joints to ache. She sneezed, hugging her sides, shivering. It was a cold spring night, and all she had on was a thin silk dress and her black tights. The mud on the ground stained Kagome's dress, soaking into her skin.

Kagome's once shiny and smooth hair was now frazzled and dirty. Her makeup had been wiped off, leaving only the slight stain of the mascara on her cheeks. Her arms were limp, tired from carrying her muddy shoes. The beautiful dress that once glimmered in the moonlight now stuck to her sides, slimy with dirt. Kagome felt like she was not loved, and to the best of her knowledge, that's exactly what she was.

After almost two hours of walking she came across the Taishou mansion, down the street from her workplace. She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. She guessed the time was two or three o'clock in the morning. She waited for a few minutes before turning to walk away. Kagome walked down the steps, before realizing that she still had to return the dress. It was then that she began to worry. A few of the jewels from the necklace along with much of the sequence on the dress had fallen off. _50, 000 dollars._ She thought hatefully.

Kagome turned around and rang the doorbell once again. No one answered, so Kagome decided so sit down on one of the steps. She cried loudly, about many things. Inuyasha, her life, her life style, loneliness, the beautiful red dress that had now become stained with brown, about how much she just wanted a mother to tell her that everything was okay, how she wished she had more time left. After nearly an entire hour full of crying, Kagome wiped her tears, and dragged her soaking body up the stairs and rang the doorbell once more. After a few minutes, the door opened quickly, to reveal Sesshoumaru in a loose black robe. It took a while for the shock to register on his face. Obviously, she had woken him up. Thunder roared above her.

"I.. I'm sorry…" Kagome stared at her feet, trying to smile while holding back her tears. She shivered uncontrollably.

"I.. I k-know i-it's late, a.. and that, t-this is yo-your ho-o-me, b-b-ut, I j.. just thought t-that y-you might w-want t-the dress b-back. B-but, i-it's all m-m-muddy now, s-so you m-may not want it… Haha, I-I'll g-go h-home n-now." Kagome sneezed and paused. "Sorry. U-umm.. c-can I ask y-you somet-thing really b-bothersome?" Kagome asked, still looking at the ground.

Sesshoumaru paused, still not believing the sight in front of him. "Yes?"

"C- can y-you p-please h-hold me a-and t-tell me it's okay?" Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she looked up at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome waited a moment, and then laughed nervously. "O-okay. I u-understand.." Kagome turned to walk down the stairs when Sesshoumaru suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. Kagome was stunned for the moment, but quickly flattened in his arms. She began sobbing loudly, soaking him with tears and rain water.

Sesshoumaru patted her head softly, he was never very good with girls, so he had no idea on how to console her. He decided that it was best to get her washed up and warmed up though.

"Here, come inside. It's too cold and wet out here." Sesshoumaru sighed and held out his hand. Kagome held his hand softly as they walked through the house, up to the bathroom. He offered her a towel and an old shirt of Inuyasha's.

Kagome looked at the shirt sadly, feeling like she had to cry once more. Sesshoumaru sighed and left her in the bathroom. After a few moments, he returned with another shirt. Kagome looked up at him quizzically.

"Well, you obviously don't want to wear Inuyasha's clothing, so wear this; it's an old shirt of mine."

Kagome looked down at the shirt once more. Sesshoumaru allowed irritation flicker in his eyes.

"If you don't want to wear it then- " He stopped, by Kagome's slight smile.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked out of the room. Kagome began to take off her clothes and run the bath.

Kagome returned after her bath, feeling a bit better. Sesshoumaru's old t-shirt reached down to her knees, making her feel small and delicate. She had nothing on except for the t-shirt and her panties. She walked out of the bathroom quietly, tip- toeing into Sesshoumaru's room. Inside she found Sesshoumaru laying down two futons. She stood at the door, waiting for him to finish.

Sesshoumaru stood and looked at Kagome, who looked back at him. He had rolled up his sleeves and changed into a new robe. This time, he was wearing a t-shirt below as well. He walked towards Kagome, causing her to blush. He reached behind her and locked the door.

"I don't want the maids to find you in here, but I don't trust the younger servants enough to leave you here alone. I'll sleep on that futon, you sleep on that one." Sesshoumaru pointed from futon to futon, before retreating to his own. He laid down and closed his eyes. Kagome stayed by the door. A few minutes passed before Sesshoumaru opened one eye. He closed it again and sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to touch you. I'll leave if you please…" The light flicked off and Sesshoumaru could hear Kagome settle in the futon beside him. He laid in the dark staring at the ceiling, listening to her breathing as it slowed into a quiet hum. He looked at her and could barely see her silhouette. He traced the lines of her body, starting from the head, ending at her feet that poked out from the blanket. He could sense her presence, smell her scent. It was intoxicating. He became aware of her every movement, her every breath. He watched her chest slowly rise and fall, rise and fall. As Sesshoumaru began to drift into sleep, he was thinking about how insane this entire ordeal was. Why was he treating her differently? Sesshoumaru couldn't answer his questions, and found himself falling asleep trying.

Sesshoumaru awoke in the morning and stretched. He looked around and saw Kagome curled up in a little ball.

"… hey.." He said quietly.

"Hey" He said a bit louder.

"Wake up, we have to get you home." Sesshoumaru spoke louder, but Kagome didn't even flinch. Sesshouamru, now irritated, turned Kagome over. He touched her skin, but quickly pulled his hand back. Her face was hot, hotter than any fever he's ever seen. It was only then that he realized that Kagome's breathing was very unsteady, her muscles flexed, her eyes closed tightly. She was in pain, even though she was sleeping. Sesshoumaru put his hand on her chest, her heart beat was becoming irregular. He put his ear on her chest and listened closely. ….Bump bump……. Bump, bump, bump…. Bump, bump… bump… Sesshoumaru lifted his head and looked at Kagome nervously.

".. Kagome?"

**Waah! Kagome! She's not good! I wonder what will happen to her? Ohhhh! I want to write it!!! Heheheh, I hope you guys all enjoyed this, please recommend my stories to your friends! I would love it if you did! Thank you very much everyone for reading! Im very happy. Also, Sesshy chan seems to be figuring some things out?!? Please review, review, review!**

**Note: The maids don't live in the mansion, because this isn't the real manor, or home of the Taishou. Taishou sama lives in the Taishou Manor, an even bigger mansion with a Japanese theme and maids and servants that live there.**


	4. Chapter 4, Beating Heart

**Please enjoy my story everyone! ^__^**

**Aishiteru My Secretary**

Sesshoumaru panicked and looked around. Her heartbeat was irregular; she had a fever and looked like she was in pain. Sesshoumaru stood up and moved swiftly into the bathroom. He returned to her with a glass of water; trying to wake her to drink it. She awoke for a moment, but quickly fell unconscious.

Sesshoumaru jumped up and grabbed some clothes. Quickly, he changed into a pair of jeans and a t- shirt. He didn't exactly care about how his appearance looked right then. Sesshoumaru carefully whisked Kagome into his arms, bolting out the door. He carried her down the hall, turning the corner and opening the door to the garage. There, he jumped in his black Bentley and placed Kagome in the passenger seat carefully. Once they were strapped in, he slammed his foot down on the reverse, and then changed gears to drive.

They flew down the street, breaking the speed limit. All the while, Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, watching the sweat roll down her face. He rolled down the window, wiping her face with his handkerchief. He was so busy trying to help Kagome, as well as drive the car that he didn't see the red light he zoomed through; nor did he see the police officer chasing him.

Sesshoumaru cursed as he pulled over for the officer. Her rolled down his window as the officer bent down in front of it. Sesshoumaru's irritation reached a new high.

"I apologize for my rudeness officer, but I need to get to Sakura Hospital right now." Sesshoumaru growled, glancing back at the unconscious girl in the passenger seat beside him. The officer considered the situation, and then sighed.

"I'll escort you to the hospital; just stay behind me, okay?" The officer stood as Sesshoumaru rolled up his window once more. The officer drove in front, sirens wailing. Sesshoumaru drove behind, having traffic part way for them. Once they reached the hospital, Sesshoumaru jumped out to grab a wheel chair. He rolled it beside Kagome's opened door and woke her up for just enough time to get her into the wheel chair.

The young man wheeled Kagome into the hospital quickly, weaving through patients. Sesshoumaru stopped at the receptionist just as Kagome began to turn white, her heart beat slowing.

"I don't know what's wrong with her! Her heart beat is irregular and is starting to slow; she has an abnormal fever and has been like this since morning." Sesshoumaru looked at the woman in distress. His mind was cloudy, but one thought stood strong, _don't die._ The nurse picked up the phone and called a heart doctor.

After a few minutes a tall man with dark brown hair entered the room with a mask covering his mouth. He took one look at Kagome and immediately recognized her.

"Kagome san? Hmm, please follow me." The doctor took hold of the wheelchair and swiftly rolled Kagome into the elevator. Sesshoumaru followed behind. They went up a few floors, and then stopped on floor 5. Once they got off of the elevator, Sesshoumaru watched the doctor call to nurses and other doctors, recruiting them to his side. All of them seemed to know Kagome. A nurse pointed to a waiting room for Sesshoumaru to wait in. He watched the doctors take her through huge doors, calling out orders.

Sesshoumaru sat down on one of the chairs and leaned over his knees, supporting himself with his elbows. His hands cupped the back of his head while he hung it, closing his eyes. What was he doing? Why was he so worried? What was wrong with her?

Sesshoumaru sat in the dark room for a moment, but soon glanced at the clock. It read 7:20 am. Sesshoumaru quickly flipped out his cell phone, dialing numbers quickly. He called Inuyasha's cell, but got no answer. He called his house repeatedly, and got a groggily hello. Sesshoumaru sighed and began yelling at Inuyasha.

"Why did she not go home with you?" Sesshoumaru began.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Go home with her? Now, before, or after the ice cream in the face?"

"What? That doesn't matter. You let her walk home alone in the rain."

"So what. She got a little wet and a little cold. Boo hoo."

Sesshoumaru gripped his phone tightly. "Isn't she your woman? She's in the hospital, because her fever got so high. Even her heart beat was irregular." Sesshoumaru tried to contain his anger.

"….. Ugh, fine. I'm coming, Sakura Hospital, right?" Inuyasha hung up before he could reply. Sesshoumaru continued to call his work and say he'd be late. He thought momentarily about calling Kagome's family, but realized that he didn't even know if she had any.

A nurse appeared before Sesshoumaru dressed in pink. She smiled kindly, but you could see that she was tired. Perhaps she had even been on a long shift, hadn't been home for a long while. Her hair was neat, but still not fresh. Her pink dress was crumpled and worn. Her eyes, though sweet with bright shades of blue, were exhausted.

"Are you an acquaintance of Miss. Higurashi?" The nurse asked kindly.

"I am her boss.." Sesshoumaru trailed off, laughing at himself. _I suppose I don't exactly look the part, do I?_

"How… do you all know Miss Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I can answer that." A doctor came into the waiting room. "Please, follow me to my office." The doctor turned and walked down the hall. Sesshoumaru stood and followed.

He entered a small room, with a desk almost as messy as his own. The doctor sat behind the desk and motioned for Sesshoumaru to sit.

"Do you… really not know about her condition?" The doctor asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I.. probably shouldn't be telling you this, but it isn't fair that you don't know what's going on with her. You may want to discuss this with her later though." Sesshoumaru nodded. The doctor sighed.

"Ever since Miss Higurashi… Kagome, was a young girl, she had a severe heart disorder. Her heart, when it experiences large amounts of stress begins beating irregularly. When she was young, large amounts of school work, tests and friend troubles were life threatening. Every person in this world experiences stress, so you can see how impossible it was for her.

"When she was thirteen, her mother, younger brother and grandfather died in a car crash on their way home from buying a cake. To make matters even worse, it was her birthday. On that day, her heart stopped and wouldn't begin again. We were forced to do an immediate heart transplant, though somehow, the heart disorder still returned.

"After many tests, many x- rays and many surgeries, we found out that her disorder was getting worse, year by year.

"Before, something so small as to a fever would never have stressed her out so much as to this level."

Sesshoumaru spoke, "I believe, she had some problems with her boyfriend"

The doctor was startled slightly, but quickly replied. "Yes, I assumed that was the matter. But at the moment, it is very severe. Are you someone close to her? No, even if you aren't, is it possible to call someone to help? This time, it is not as easy. Her heart has stopped, and she went into cardiac arrest. We were able to get her back, but only just barely. She needs to be connected to a machine for almost a month in order for us to be comfortable with her heart rate. In any case…"

Sesshoumaru made a fist below the table. "I can do it." The doctor smiled quickly, but then returned to his previous expression.

"I forgot to mention, after we operated on her, and got back the test results, there was one result that, I believe you should know... one of the tests, showed that she was going to die, by the age of 21. She is very lucky to have lived up to her current age."

Sesshoumaru tried to keep his composure. "Does she know about this?" He asked angrily.

"Yes… she is very aware of this." The doctor replied sadly.

Sesshoumaru turned away and stood abruptly. "Take… me to her."

Sesshoumaru entered the room carefully. There was a large white lump on the bed, under the sheet. As he approached, he could se Kagome, with wires attached to her chest under the sheets. A large machine sat beside her, humming quietly. The wires connected her to the machine, which studied her heartbeat and kept it regular. She hid under the sheets as Sesshoumaru sat beside her.

"Don't look. I look like a machine, all these wires connected to my heart…" Kagome shivered under the sheets, speaking almost in a whisper. "Anyway, why are you here? Shouldn't you have gone back to the office?" Kagome peeked at Sesshoumaru, who looked at her with slight sympathy on his face.

Kagome sighed and retreated to the sheets. "He told you didn't he? That doctor, Dr. Ross? About my pathetic disorder?" He could hear her crying under the sheets. "I... I'm such a child. You must be afraid, that you'll catch it to, right? That's what always happens..." Kagome hiccupped, then coughed loudly.

Sesshoumaru pulled back the sheets and stood leaning above Kagome. She looked at him with surprise. He wiped her tears away softly with his hand.

Sesshoumaru turned away, but Kagome was still able to see him blush. Kagome looked upwards at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"What… do you think of me." She asked quietly. Sesshoumaru froze. _What?_ He thought. He turned and looked at Kagome, but she simply shook her head.

"Never mind, forget I asked." Kagome tried to smile, but coughed loudly instead. It was then, that Inuyasha entered the room, Kikyo trailing behind. Inuyasha looked around and laughed.

"Holy crap, what the hell did you do to yourself? Try to commit suicide?"

Kagome chuckled nervously. Inuyasha fixed his gaze on Sesshoumaru. "Why are you here?"

Kagome shook. Obviously, if she told Inuyasha that she had spent the night with Sesshoumaru, he would get the wrong idea.

Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha for a moment, then picked up his jacket to go. Inuyasha gave him a dirty look, but he simply ignored it. Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kagome, then headed out the door.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo, who was staring at her feet.

"Well, I guess ill be leaving." Inuyasha said in a bored tone. Kagome tried to sit up a bit, but was pulled back down by a shock in her chest. She found that her voice was gone, she couldn't speak.

"So.. Kikyo, you ready?" Inuyasha turned and headed towards the door. "Bye."

Kagome huffed and puffed, but made no sound. Tears ran down her face._ No!_ She thought, pushing her arm out towards the closed door. _I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me alone! It's dark! It hurts! Don't leave me alone too._

It had taken three and a half weeks for Kagome to be let off wires, then another two and a half weeks until she recovered. Every day, Sesshoumaru came at exactly 6:00 pm, whereas Inuyasha hadn't returned since that day. When Sesshoumaru came, he and Kagome would chat about upcoming work, meetings and sort out his schedule. Each time, he would bring her small amounts of paper work, only the things that she could do in her bed. Sesshoumaru never showed any emotions, except for the slight glimmer in his eyes that she could see every so often.

Each day, at 5:30 pm Kagome would brush her hair, put on some lip gloss, take her bath and make herself look presentable. Somehow, 6:00 became the most important time of the day. Sometimes, she would ask herself why, why she was doing this, making herself look beautiful just for her boss. But these thoughts soon ended when he came.

It was a cloudy summer afternoon, the nurses were hot and tired, the patients all fanning themselves with tired arms. Kagome primped and prettied herself carefully. Finally, at 6:00, Sesshoumaru entered the room, carrying a briefcase. He threw his blazer off onto the chair and sat down with a long sigh.

"Damned fat pig.." Sesshoumaru un-buckled his briefcase.

"Who?" Kagome asked, looking over the briefcase.

"That little fat man, the ambassador. I had to have 'dinner' with him; he ate every single piece of food they gave him. Pork, rice, vegetables, chicken, ham everything! I was afraid to touch him, thinking that he'd try to eat my fingers!" Sesshoumaru made air – quotations with his fingers. Kagome giggled and was handed her load of paper work.

After a few minutes of silence Kagome spoke. "You know, I always wondered why you and Inuyasha never get along…" Kagome said, blushing slightly. They never talked about each other, it was always only about work. Kagome figured it was about time for a change. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

"We don't usually talk about each other's personal lives.." He looked at her, eyebrow raised. Kagome blushed and stared down at her papers.

"… Oh yeah…" Kagome blushed hotly. She had just made herself look like a complete idiot. Sesshoumaru noticed her blush and looked down at his own papers.

"I don't get along with that idiotic child because he is an egotistical brat and he is only my half brother." Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on his paper. "We have different mothers. My mother was Japanese, whereas his mother was Korean. So, he's not a pure Japanese, neither is he a pure Taishou. My father isn't much better, he acts like as if we are a big happy family; we aren't. My mother passed when I was very young and Inuyasha's mother passed away a little while ago." Sesshoumaru gripped his pen slightly.

".. Do you miss her?" Kagome asked, touching his hand slightly. Sesshoumaru tensed. "I never knew my father. I just grew up with my mother and grandfather. I remember how hard it was for my mom when I was just a kid, she would always cry and try to keep me from hiding it. She once tried dating other men, but nothing ever worked. For a while, we were a really happy family, just me, my mom, my grandfather, and my little brother." Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's eyes grow cold and dark. "… until, they died in that crash…"

"I remember, when I met Inuyasha, he sort of, became another addition in our family. Almost like the father." Kagome laughed sadly. "I guess that all dads are the same then, they leave you before you really ever get to know them." Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's dark eyes try to flicker back to life.

"Heheheh, well, we should get back to work, shouldn't we, sir?" Kagome smiled and returned to her work. Sesshoumaru continued to watch Kagome's eyes, but found that the light in her eyes had dimmed, and that for the rest of the day, it didn't return.

When Sesshoumaru finally lifted his head, it was nearly 9:00 pm. Kagome was working busily, organizing papers. She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. H stood and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back; I'm going to the restroom." Sesshoumaru said before walking out of the room. Kagome returned to her papers, reaching for them on the far side of her bed. Suddenly, Inuyasha entered the hospital room. Kagome, expecting it do be Sesshoumaru, greeted him without looking up.

"Oh, hey, your back already? You only just left! Anyway, I finished your schedule, and I added our 6:00 meeting, until the day I'm discharged from the hospital, is that alrigh…." Kagome lifted her head to see Inuyasha standing before her. She dropped her papers, scattering them along the floor mistakenly.

"6:00 meetings? What the hell is that?" Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's day planner and flipped through it. Every day for the next two weeks had "6:00 meeting" written on it, until the end of the two weeks, in which is said "Kagome is discharged!" in pink pen with a little happy face beside it.

Inuyasha slammed the planner onto the bed, knocking Kagome's leg. She winced, but still looked up at Inuyasha.

"Well? What the hell are you two doing on your '6:00 meetings'?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. She tried her best to defend herself, she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Inuyasha, it's nothing, I just do work for my boss and he brings it for me, see?" Kagome reached for a paper beside her, but Inuyasha yelled again before that.

"Bull shit!" Inuyasha yelled, slapping Kagome's face harshly. The impact threw Kagome back onto the bed, which bounced her back up again. She yelped, more in fear than in pain. She looked down, tears falling from her yes, stinging her burning cheek.

"HUH?" Inuyasha yelled. He slapped the other side of her face, grabbing her jaw roughly.

"Don't you dare give me shit excuses." Inuyasha threw Kagome backwards onto the bed, slamming her head into the boards. He pulled up his jacket and stormed out the door, walking into the returning Sesshoumaru on the way. Inuyasha looked him up and down then scoffed.

"Why would you get so dressed up just to see that whore?" Inuyasha stormed down the hall, raising one arm. "Nice cologne, didn't you used to say how much you hated cologne? Smells like it's new."

Sesshoumaru made a fist and entered the room. Kagome sat curled up on her bed, hiding in the sheets. Sesshoumaru approached her and pulled the sheet back slowly.

"Don't!" Kagome yelled. Tears were streaming down her face, mixing with the blood from her mouth. The white pillow below her stained with red. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's jaw carefully. Kagome flinched, but instead of being hit, she felt a cool sensation on her lip, followed by a little pressure. She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru icing her lip, wiping away excess blood. She looked into his eyes, which looked at her own.

Sesshoumaru wiped away her tears with the back of his hand, making her blush. She looked away, laughing nervously.

"I guess he was mad that I was around you…" Kagome turned her head. Sesshoumaru could see the fear in her eyes. "But, there is nothing going on, so there's really no reason for him to be getting so angry!" Kagome looked down and allowed herself to cry once more.

"Why are you still with him?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at her.

"I just, don't want… to be alone anymore..."

Sesshoumaru held Kagome's jaw in his hand, turning her face towards him. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an endless time span. For the first time in her life, she felt that she was truly being looked at, not being looked through. Soon, Kagome found herself leaning in towards him, and found Sesshoumaru leaning in towards her as well and before she knew it, their lips met.

**Waah! I'm soo happy! You guys are really awesome, what with the reviews, the story alerts, favs! I'm really happy, and I'm really ready to begin the love fest between Kagome and Sesshin! Ohh, but what will happen with Inuyasha? Is Kagome's condition truly okay? How will they react towards each other now that they've kissed? All of this and (hopefully… well, most likely) more will be revealed in the next chapter! Everyone please review, review, review and please, tell me what you think about the story. I've heard from some of my friends it's a bit boring, so I apologize if you find it boring! Please, tell me how you feel about my story/ my writing in your review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5, Reach Deep

Aishiteru My Secretary

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling his lips against her own. She could feel the warmth emitting from his body. Most people would think that anyone with a cold personality must be a cold person in reality, right? He dropped his hand down onto the bed to help hold him up. Sesshoumaru moved back slightly, separating them. Kagome opened her eyes while blushing like crazy. She looked down as Sesshoumaru stood. He gathered his papers on the desk, put on his coat and picked up his briefcase. Kagome looked up to see him walking towards the door. He stopped at in the door way, but didn't turn around.

"…." He paused for a few moments. Then walked out, closing the door behind him.

Kagome stared at it, half willing him to return and kiss her again. Kagome touched her lips softly. Inuyasha had never kissed her like that, softly, like as if both of them were included. But why? Why had he kissed her? And why… did she like it so much?

And nurse opened the door to find papers scattered everywhere, blood on Kagome's pillow and on some tissues, her hair all matted and her cheeks bright red. She gasped, catching Kagome's attention. Kagome laughed nervously and tried to put herself together again.

"Oh, nurse Kirara, I apologize for the mess, my ex boyfriend came by and… umm…" Kagome continued to look down. She couldn't get her mind off of what had just happened. The nurse rushed over and gathered the papers.

"Let's get you a bath and some new sheets, hmm?" Nurse Kirara looked at Kagome kindly.

"Okay."

Sesshoumaru stormed out of the hospital and out to his car. He threw his briefcase and jacket in the back seat and waved off the driver. He handed him 100 dollars and began walking down the street, hands in his pockets.

"Go do something for the rest of the night. Just drop my things off at my house, then go home, go out, I don't care. I do not require your services for the rest of the night."

The old man looked at the money in his hand and bowed. "Thank you sir." Sesshoumaru waved his hand effortlessly, signaling the driver to leave.

Sesshoumaru walked down the street and came across and garbage can. He kicked the garbage can harshly, sending it flying down the street. The poor garbage can smacked into a wall with garbage flying everywhere. People on the sidewalk looked at him in fear. Sesshoumaru ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. _What the hell was that?_ He thought angrily. _Kissing a commoner? Who does she think she is? Who do I think I am? Why did I lean in towards her? Why was I even going to visit her? Why do I… want to go back?_ Sesshoumaru came across a small ramen shop and decided to think it over a meal. He ordered shōyu ramen with sliced beef instead of chāshū. He leaned on his elbows, in which were placed on the table. The shop had only a few other people inside, all chatting quietly to one another. An old man in his late thirties, wearing a dirty apron and a white t-shirt handed Sesshoumaru his ramen. He smiled slightly, then turned to tend to other customers.

Sesshoumaru stuffed his face with the ramen, trying to focus on just that. The more he thought of Kagome, the more he put in his mouth. His chopsticks banged against the sides of the bowl furiously, _clack, clack, clack, clack._ After less than four minutes, his entire bowl was cleaned. The old man watched Sesshoumaru in amazement. He stood, dropping 50 dollars on the table. The old man counted, then yelled to Sesshoumaru.

"B- But, the ramen only costs 10 dollars!"

Sesshoumaru walked down the road, kicking more garbage cans along the way. He reached an illuminated park with nearly no one inside and decided to enter. He sat down on a bench and closed his eyes, thinking carefully. _I have too any questions, I need to get some answers. I have an idea, I'll ask myself a question, then answer with whatever comes to mind first. Okay, fist question… I better make sure I'm being sure. Do I hate Inuyasha?_

"Yes." He said aloud.

_Is my mother dead?_

"Yes"

_Am I American?_

"No."

_Do I care about Kagome?_

"…. Yes."

_If she died, would I be in grief?_

"… Yes."

_Is she alike any other woman I've met before?_

Sesshoumaru pushed back his bangs, eyes still closed. "… No."

_Do I want her to be my woman?_

"… I… "

_Okay, too hard for now. Something easier… hmm… do I… love... her?_

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth, not wanting to answer. He closed his eyes tightly, furrowing his brow.

"…. Yes." Sesshoumaru spoke slowly, allowing it to become reality. He felt that it was true, that before, he was simply in denial. He loved her, every thing about her, her eyes, her hair, her body, her personality. Kissing her was better than kissing anyone else he had ever kissed before. But he knew the truth.

_Can... Can I find out is she loves me as well? Will I make her... love me in return? Make her... my woman?_

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on his face, tensing his hand, gripping his face.

"…." Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, and uttered the one word, that decided their fate together.

Kagome sat on her bed, staring at her feet. She hadn't moved for almost an hour. She hurt, a lot. The young woman couldn't figure it out, she had always loved Inuyasha, yet, when Sesshoumaru kissed her, she felt something… different. He kissed her, like she was the most important person in the world. He treated her, like she was someone special. But, Inuyasha was her boyfriend. They had been dating for years, and had known each other for even longer than that. He was special to her. Or, at least, he used to be. He was different from how he was before. Sesshoumaru, though cold and quiet, was a kind person, he was kind to her, and showed her how it feels to be special.

Kagome heard the door knob turn and watched it open.

The door opened to reveal Sango, Miroku and their young boy Shippo. Sango burst through the doorway, jumping on Kagome.

"WAAH! Kagome! Oh my god, are you okay? Are you hurt? Your lip! What happened? Why are you still here? Why do you look so sad? How is your recovery going? Does it hurt? Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked down at the mention of Inuyasha. "I'm fine. Inuyasha… hasn't… been by in a little while." Kagome smiled sadly at Sango. _That's right. Inuyasha is my boyfriend, I'm still with him, so I must stay faithful._ Sango waved her hand, as if getting rid of the subject. Kagome talked about her new job, her boss, the night with Inuyasha, her night with Sesshoumaru, her time in the hospital and her previous day.

"What should I do?" Kagome asked Sango helplessly.

Sango thought for a moment, then held Kagome's hand. "I think… your in love with Sesshoumaru." Kagome's eyes widened. "But, you don't want to hurt Inuyasha, because he means a lot to you. I don't think… that you should go to Sesshoumaru, no matter how much you may want to, because if you do, I know you'll blame yourself for any pain Inuyasha feels, and you wont allow yourself to be happy. Does that make any sense to you? Do you… really love Sesshoumaru?

Kagome fought back tears. Sango was right. She did love him. She wanted to be with him, to have him hold her, caressing every inch of her body. She wanted to kiss him again, to have him tell her he loves her, but Sango was right. She would definitely blame herself for any pain Inuyasha may feel; she would never feel happy, knowing she hurt another.

"Maybe, it's better to just try to work things out with Inuyasha? Then maybe, things will get back to normal for you two?" Miroku suggested. Shippo nodded happily, then jumped out of his father's hands, running around the room frantically.

"Then perhaps, this whole thing with Sesshoumaru will end. Maybe even, you could be using Sesshoumaru as a filler as to make yourself feel better." Sango lifted Shippo onto her lap and ruffled his hair.

A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. "Sango... your right. I can't… no matter how much I may want to." Kagome smiled at Sango. "Thanks, for showing me, that there are some things that need to be said. I love Sesshoumaru, but I can't get close to him. I probably, would have never come to that conclusion without you. Thanks." Kagome wiped away her tears and smiled at Sango.

Shippo gave Kagome a toothy smile "No problem."

Two weeks passed, and Sesshoumaru never came back at 6:00. Although she knew what he was trying to say, that it was over before it even started, she continued to primp and pretty herself at 5:30 everyday, until she was discharged from the hospital. She was told to take it easy, to give her heart a rest.

Kagome drove home and jumped on her bed. She pulled the sheets over her head, laying there for a few moments, then threw the sheets off. Her head was filled with thoughts of Sesshoumaru. She put her hands on her face while rolling around. She was convinced she was obsessed, all because she couldn't have him.

But Kagome's heart still refused to give up. Even if he never loved her back, she felt like she could still want to be with him. Kagome smacked herself in the face. She was only just realizing all of this now, and it was so strong, stronger than ever. Kagome blushed slightly as she visualized Sesshoumaru sitting in the hospital room.

There was a knock at the door. Kagome stood, straightening herself. When she opened the door, she gasped.

"Se.. Sesshoumaru?" Kagome stepped backwards, half not believing the figure at her door._ Speak of the devil_ she thought. Sesshoumaru looked at her, directly in the eyes. She was taken back by the tired, lonely feeling in his golden eyes.

"P.. Please,. Come in." Kagome closed the door behind him and sat down on hr bed. Sesshoumaru sat beside her, instead of on the chair across from her. Her heartbeat rose, making her nervous.

"So, how have you been?" Kagome asked nervously, staring at the ground. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her every move. She was scared to look up, fearing she may be absorbed by those golden eyes.

"I have been well, and you?" He asked casually.

"F-Fine… I apologize for not being at work…"

"It's fine, I had a temporary secretary for the time you missed."

"Oh, that's very good, I was worried that yo—" Sesshoumaru sighed loudly.

"Can we stop thin pointless small talk? I have a very important question for you, which you must answer truthfully." Sesshoumaru turned Kagome to look at him. She blushed, but quickly contained it; she was getting better at hiding her emotions.

"Do you love me?" Sesshoumaru asked the question seriously. Obviously, Kagome hadn't mastered the art of hiding your emotions, because she blushed hotter and brighter than every before.

"I.. I d.. I d.. I w.. a.. ahh… oh. I .. Err.. I.." Kagome stuttered uncontrollably. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"You didn't say no, why not?" Kagome continued to stutter. "If you didn't love me, you would have rejected me straight out." Kagome stuttered. "And so, by not rejecting me, you are showing that you do, truly love me." Kagome stuttered more, trying to find words. "However, that may just mean that you are too afraid to reject your boss, fearing loosing your job." Kagome stopped stuttering. "So, I suppose that if that theory is correct, then you aren't the person I thought you were."

"I do!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru smiled once more. "You do what?"

Kagome blushed, looking into Sesshouamru's eyes. "I do… love you."

Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed Kagome. Her eyes widened, but quickly closed as she kissed him back. The kiss varied in speed and pressure, even temperature. Kagome could feel herself melting in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely. Thy kissed each other, deeper and deeper until they both began grasping for air every 20 seconds. Kagome made quiet muffled noises. Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome's neck, licking her lovingly.

"Ahhn…" Kagome squealed. Sesshoumaru continued, listening to Kagome's noises along the way. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck as he pushed her down onto the bed slowly. He began kissing her chest slowly while her noises continued. Kagome held Sesshoumaru tightly as he began to unbutton her shirt. _I think… your in love with Sesshoumaru. _ Sesshoumaru nearly finished unbuttoning her shirt, kissing her on the lips lovingly. _But, you don't want to hurt Inuyasha, because he means a lot to you._ Sesshouamru finished, and pulled her white shirt off. . _I don't think.. that you should go to Sesshoumaru. _Sesshoumaru kissed her chest softly, running his hands through her hair. _no matter how much you may want to, because if you do, I know you'll blame yourself for any pain Inuyasha feels._ Kagome ran her fingers through Sesshoumaru's silky hair as well. And_ you won't allow yourself to be happy. It can't work._

"No…" Kagome said quietly, closing her eyes tightly. Sesshoumaru stopped, and didn't move.

"No." Kagome said a bit louder. Sesshoumaru lifted his head and looked at Kagome, who touched his face softly.

"We can't do this…"

Sesshoumaru sighed loudly and sat beside Kagome. She sat up, re-buttoning her shirt.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking away. Kagome looked at her fingers, twirling them sadly.

"Yeah." Sesshoumaru pushed his bangs back, but they simply flopped back onto his face. Kagome resisted the urge to hug him.

"Why? He's a mindless imbecile who is most likely cheating on you with your sister." He looked at Kagome, who looked at him.

"Cheating right back wouldn't be right either. It would be just as bad as what he's doing." Kagome smiled sadly, returning her gaze to her twirling fingers. "No matter… how much I may want to."

Sesshoumaru stood and walked across the room. "So, for the amount of time your still with him, your going to stand by him? Even if he truly is cheating on you?" Kagome nodded, eyes still on her twirling fingers.

"No matter how many people you grow to love are pushed away?" Kagome nodded.

"No matter how many times he tries to hurt you?" Kagome nodded.

Sesshoumaru walked over and held her hands, staring into her eyes. She looked at him, tears welling up.

"No matter how much it hurts to have to reject the person you love?" Kagome nodded sadly.

Sesshoumaru reached beside her and picked up his jacket. He put it on and walked towards the door. He stopped in the doorway, looking back at Kagome.

"I will not loose to him."

He said, slamming the door behind him. Kagome sat in her room alone for a moment, gazing at the now closed door. She looked around at the dark walls then laid back. Her entire room had his scent. Her bed, her chairs, her walls. She drowned in the intoxicating feeling, curling up under the sheets. She hid under them, holding her pillow under her head.

_I will not loose to him._

Kagome closed her eyes tightly. "But what are you going to do?"

**Hello! It's me again! Okay, firstly, I wanted to explain what shōyu ramen is, it's a type of ramen (…. I really hope you figured that out without my help….) that tastes a lot like soy sauce. It's really tangy and salty (I've had it with this faint sweet taste, it's really good.) with lots and lots of soy sauce. It's a really great dish! Grrr, Inu nii chan is always fuddling things up! Raaawr! **

**The Next Paragraph is sorta important.. If you care about meee!!!**

**Okay, so tomorrow (Wednessday) I am going away on Vacation. (Cuba! Im going to melt -___-") So, it's take almost 2 weeks for the next chapter to come out. So, please be patient! I will be reading all of my reviews after I get back (January 7****th****) so send me lots of good stuff! I hope to read tons of reviews! Please have a happy new year and also please review my story! ^___^**


	6. Chapter 6, Party

Aishiteru my Secretary

Kagome picked up an apple and squeezed it. It stayed firm and refused to squish. She placed it in her basket and walked to the oranges. _I won't loose to him._ His words still echoed in her head. It had been almost a week since he had said that, and she still felt like it was just that morning. Kagome hadn't spoken to Sesshoumaru since, and at work, he avoided her as much as possible. It sort of left a bitter taste in her mouth, but she knew it was for the best.

"That'll be $34.50." The young woman at the counter as Kagome as pulled from her thoughts.

"O- oh, here." Kagome handed her the cash and picked up her bags. She exited the grocery store and began to think about what to do with herself for the rest of the night. But, before she could think her cell phone began to ring the tune to Hare Hare Yukai.

"_Nazo Nazo, Mittai Ni,"_ Kagome pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She said, balancing two bags with her cell phone.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha replied. "Where have you been babe? Well, anyway, my dad is hosting a ball, and he gave me tickets! So, guess whose going with me?!" Inuyasha paused, probably expecting her to answer._ Kikyo?_ Kagome thought.

"You! Soo, I sent a dress to your penthouse, as well as some accessories and shoes. Make sure your there at 8:00! Don't be late! Okay? Byee~!" before Kagome could even consider refusing Inuyasha hung up the phone.

Kagome closed her phone and continued on home. It was about 6:30, so she had no need to hurry. Kagome opened her front door and walked inside, throwing off her shoes. Just as Inuyasha had said, a large box containing a dress, shoes, and some accessories sat in her living room. Kagome put away the groceries and opened the box. A beautiful green dress with a pink sash awaited her. Kagome sighed and brought it into her bedroom.

---------------------------------

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She had tied up her hair, with tight curls falling around her face. She was wearing green and pink body glitter as well as green eye liner. Any man would propose to her upon seeing her outstanding beauty, but somehow, she still felt terrible.

The young woman grabbed a pink shall and walked outside. She waved off a taxi effortlessly and ordered him to take her to Miyabushi Hall. After the short ride, Kagome tipped the driver and walked inside. The gorgeous hall shone with immaculate beauty. White walls washed with golden flakes surrounded her. Golden chairs and glass tables sat awaiting someone to use them. Butlers in black suits walked around with drinks and small portions of food. People stood around chatting quietly while live music played behind them. The music was played beautifully, not a note out of tune. A wondrous clock sat on the main wall, telling the time._ 7:50, I'm early._

Kagome pushed through the crowd gently to find Inuyasha. Sadly, he wasn't the one she found.

"Sesshoumaru!" She said, bumping into him. Kagome took notice to the blonde woman on his arm. Well, truthfully, at first she didn't notice the woman, she noticed her huge breasts.

"Hello Kagome." Sesshoumaru replied emotionlessly. Kagome winced at how much he was treating her like as if she was ONLY his secretary. Well, that was the thing, she WAS only his secretary, wasn't she?

The young blonde smiled at Kagome with a tinge of evil. "Kagome? Do you two know each other?" she asked in a feminine voice, batting her long eyelashes at Sesshoumaru. Kagome clenched her teeth.

"Yes, we do." He replied, looking away. _Yes, that's right! Tell her about how close we are; get her off of your damned arm already!_

"Are you two… close friends or.." She looked up at Sesshoumaru with a pout. _Yes! _

"No. She is my secretary, that's all." Sesshoumaru replied bluntly, looking back at the girl, then at Kagome. She tried to wipe the hurt off her face, but failed miserably.

"Yes, I am his secretary… oh, well if you could excuse me, I must be going now." Kagome bowed and ran away. She held back the pain and found Inuyasha. He pulled her hand and introduced her to what seemed like the entire party. Kagome's back was hurting from all of the bowing.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mr. Taishou boomed, holding the microphone in hand.

"It is now time for the waltz! Please find a partner and get ready to begin!"

Mr. Taishou smiled kindly and left the stage. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and waited for the music. As it began, Kagome's feet began to move effortlessly. Around and around, her green dress flowing behind her. Kagome closed her eyes and felt herself relax. She loved to dance; it was one of her favorite things to do. Kagome opened her eyes and looked forward, still dancing. Sadly, she saw a sight that she didn't want to see.

Everyone else had moved to the side, dancing around Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and the young blonde woman. Kagome watched him dance with her sweetly, moving gracefully. Kagome stared at the couple feeling horrible. Sesshoumaru moved around gallantly, his silver hair flowing. The music stopped, as did Kagome's feet. They clapped for the band, then returned to their previous places, though, most people continued to dance, including Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha walked towards the director of a prestigious company to talk business, leaving Kagome by herself. Kagome leaned against the wall gently, listening to the voices buzz around her.

"Did you hear?" One man said.

"About what?" The other asked.

"About the young master!" He replied.

"No, I didn't." The other replied.

"Well, master Sesshoumaru was apparently told by his father to bring a date to the ball." Kagome listened sadly. _It seems they're talking about Beauty and The Breast._

"I've been told by one of the other servants that master Sesshoumaru refused to bring a date, saying that someone else important was waiting for him." Kagome's eyes widened. _What?_

"Did he ever bring a date?"

"Nope. That cute blonde has been clinging to him the whole time though. I heard him ask her to leave, but she actually refused! Haha!" Kagome stood, stunned.

"So who was the girl he was going to bring?"

"I dunno, some chick he had met before, but I heard she has a boyfriend, a real rich one."

Kagome couldn't move. _I will not loose to him. _Kagome threw her hands on her face, closing her eyes.

"Stupid idiot." She said quietly.

"That's hardly a way to greet someone." A voice said before her. Kagome froze. _Oh crap._

Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing before her wearing a beautiful white suit.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, holding his hand out. Kagome took his hand as he led her onto the dance floor. They took hands and began to move to the music. The song was slow, so there wasn't much moving around. Sesshoumaru leaned towards her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm surprised, such a sexy dress for an un – cute woman such as yourself." He said, so close to her that's she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

Kagome blushed, but kept her composure.

"Inuyasha picked it out for me." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand softly.

"Hmm, too bad. I was hoping to see a sexy secretary waiting for me in my office tomorrow. Are you going to strangle your scalp with your tight bun tomorrow as well?"

Sesshoumaru moved back and looked at Kagome's hair. She had given herself a tight ponytail, in order to look professional. Sesshoumaru moved in close again and moved his hand from her back, to her hair. In one movement he removed her hair band and hair clips. The beautiful ebony hair fell on Kagome's shoulders, bouncing with curls. Sesshoumaru shook it slightly, pushing her bangs back into her face. Kagome looked less like a secretary and more like a goddess.

"That's better." He said, returning to her ear. Kagome could feel him grinning as she blushed wildly.

"Lecherous little…" Kagome said under her breath.

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru replied, obviously having heard her. Kagome could feel the envious stares of the women around her, even the ones with dates.

"I won't loose to him." Kagome said, startling Sesshoumaru. "What exactly does that mean?" Kagome asked in Sesshoumaru's ear. He paused.

"...It means I –"

"Kagome!" The young woman pulled back as Inuyasha appeared in front of her.

"Inuyasha! Hello." She said, feeling nervous. Inuyasha stared at her angrily.

"What the hell have you been doing?" He asked her rudely.

"I had been waiting for you, then Mr. Taishou asked me to dance, so…"

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me there?" Kagome felt small, like a child.

"I was waiting but…" Inuyasha sighed loudly.

"I told you that today was about meeting people!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Well, I was very bored from watching you talk to people, so I…"

"Look Kagome." Inuyasha said, entering her personal space. " You like the house you have? The car you have? The job? The clothes on your back? Well you know what? In order to get those luxuries, you need to learn to obey me. Because 'boring talks' like these are what buy you these things." Inuyasha said, looking at her like she was trash.

"I'm not some dog that obeys you!" Kagome yelled. People stopped dancing and stared at the couple. Sesshoumaru didn't move. Inuyasha laughed at Kagome with pity lining each chuckle.

"Look at you. I bring a low class woman like you into a high class world like this and you act like a child. I should have known better than to have been so kind." People laughed at Kagome rudely.

"Look at you! I bought you all the things you are wearing and you are still un grateful! I pity low class people such as you." People around Kagome laughed as she looked down, her face burning. She wasn't welcome there.

"A poor woman? How disgusting." One man in the crowed said.

"What a tramp, using the young master like that." One woman said.

"Go home disgusting animal." Others said. Kagome could feel the tears on the rims of her eyes.

"Please. Excuse me." Kagome turned and ran out of the hall. Sesshoumaru started, but Inuyasha grabbed his arm.

"If you follow that woman, then you better understand what you're saying." Inuyasha said angrily.

Sesshoumaru looked away briefly. His father stood, watching the two of them intently. He clenched his teeth.

"… I know."

-------------------------------------

Kagome ran as fast as possible down the street. Tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably. She had never been so humiliated in her entire life. Kagome continued on, but walked instead.

She wiped her tears with her handkerchief while trying not to smudge her mascara. Someone tapped her back and touched her hand.

"Sesshoumaru?" She said expectantly, turning around.

A tall man stood before her with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black suit and a pink tie. His clothing was ruffled and his hair matted. He seemed to find it hard to focus on her and he swerved slightly in his place. Kagome could clearly see that he was both from the ball and surprisingly drunk.

"Ah, excuse me, my mistake –"

"S' you're the poor girl huh?" The man cut Kagome off. She stiffened, then bowed and tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm tightly.

"Wasn' I talkin' t' you poor girl? No matters, I'll forgive 'ya! Jus' come along with me." The man tightened his grip and pulled Kagome into a dark alley. Swiftly, he slammed Kagome down on the ground and sat on top of her, pinning her down. Kagome tried to scream, but the man covered her mouth with his hand.

"C'mon poor girl. I know your kind sleeps with anyone for money, so how much d' ya want? 500 yen? Hahaha! I would never waste even a dime on a cheap woman like you."

Kagome shivered with fear as he taped her mouth shut. She was about to be raped and she couldn't even call for help. The man began ripping Kagome's dress down the middle. Kagome kicked and squirmed for help. He slapped her harshly when she kicked his head with her shoe.

"Don't shit with me." He said cruelly.

Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks. _Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Why does everything bad always happen to me?_ The young man licked Kagome's neck and she cried louder, only getting her another slap. The man grabbed at Kagome's leg lifting it upwards. She cried out in fear, jerking her head backwards. She tried to shake away but he slapped her and ripped her dress right up the side. Kagome's eyes widened as she heard the fabric tear, could feel the cool air brushing against her side.

"Mrrrrfff!! Mrrhhfff!!" Kagome screamed, but couldn't be heard. Her tears ran faster and thicker, like an overflowing waterfall. He ripped slightly at her skin, cutting her leg. He smiled cruelly above her, fondling her chest. Kagome turned away, feeling more than uncomfortable. Kagome noticed a small black cat sitting close to her, watching them. The man flipped over the skirt part of Kagome's dress revealing her pink panties.

"Mrrrrffff!!!! GRrrrfffff!!!" She screamed grabbing the cat's tail. The cat screeched, jumping on the man's face. He fell backwards, giving Kagome an opening. She ran quickly back to the hall. Kagome ripped the tape off of her mouth, in which now stung in pain. She desperately needed Sesshoumaru's warm embrace. Kagome burst through the doors pushing frantically though the crowd.

"Look, she's back." Some said.

"Eww, the poor one?" Others said.

"Look at her, she's disgusting." Many said. Kagome ignored them and seared for silver hair. Kagome continued to run while limping slightly. Her body felt dirty, like as if she was a child who had fallen in the mud.

"Where are you..?" Kagome shook with fear and sadness as hundreds of eyes glared at her.

"K…. Kagome?" A voice asked. Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing before her, dumbfounded. Tears welled in Kagome's eyes before she hugged Sesshoumaru tightly.

"Please… help me…" She said between sobs. Sesshoumaru removed his blazer and draped it over her shoulders. A man burst through the doors, stumbling towards Sesshoumaru with large scratches lining his face.

"Look what this poor woman has done to me! I tried to offer her some kindness and she tried to mug me! She stole all of the money in my wallet, then ran away when I tried to fight back!" The man pointed at Kagome and yelled. People around gasped.

"No... he tried to hurt me… to ra.. ra.. pe… me…" Sesshoumaru patted Kagome's head softly and then walked over to the man.

"You…" Sesshoumaru raised his hand and slapped the man with the back of his hand.

"Are not to make such horrible lies in my presence." Sesshoumaru glared down at the quivering man who had fallen down from the impact. "Especially, not about Kagome."

Sesshoumaru turned briskly and walked back to Kagome. He held her by her shoulders, showing her to the crowd.

"If you have a problem with this woman, you have a problem with me." Sesshoumaru spoke loudly, surprising Kagome.

"But isn't she Inuyasha's woman?" One man asked.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome. "That matters not. This woman… is the only woman who could have possibly convinced me that having a companion is worthwhile."

Kagome's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So, treat this woman as if she were lady Taishou, with respect! Either that, or leave this ball at once." Sesshoumaru looked around as nobody made a sound, but few people left the building. Sesshoumaru looked at a servant and ordered her to come.

"Please assist lady Kagome in getting a bath and some clean clothing, then, please bring her to my apartment." Sesshoumaru patted Kagome's head once more, then returned to the crowd.

"Now! Let us rejoice about our new businesses and great acco…" Sesshoumaru's father spoke loudly, regaining the spirit of the people.

Kagome was whisked through the hall by two women. Inuyasha glared angrily at her when she walked by, but she hardly noticed, for her mind was stuck on one thing.

_Sesshoumaru's apartment?!_

_---------------------------------_

**IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**I got another virus :D so, rogers cancelled my internet service... that means, even longer waits for updates. I**

**have to go to the library now for internet, so i'm sorry for the long wait!**

**Waah! That's another chapter finished! What a horrible guy! I can't believe he attacked her like that! +_____+ Poor Kagome chan~! Well, I'm back and ready to go! I also released my new title, Kioku, Memory. It's about Kagome on her wedding day, she wakes up late. But, somehow, she lost all of her memory due to blood loss. How will Sesshoumaru react to that? Well, please read it, I worked hard on it! (Well, not THAT hard… xD) Well, anyway, please review, review, review!**


	7. Chapter 7, Lowly Man

**Aiya! I've been gone for so long!!! Okay, okay, okay, read at the bottom, its my very important reasoning for all this lateness!!!**

Kagome was rushed into a shower, bathed, had her clothes removed and changed and was now slumped back on the sofa, in a silken black robe, that draped over her body graciously. She stood slowly and walked towards the large penthouse windows. The city shone below her, with tiny specks of lights, representing cars and traffic. Kagome felt like if she wasn't touching the glass directly, she would have fallen out of the window.

The door opened, and then closed behind Kagome. She jumped slightly, putting her on edge. She was nervous; he had finally declared her as his lover, in front of the press, and in front of her. She tensed as she heard footsteps approaching. Kagome leaned her hands against the window leaning on it to keep from falling down from her nervousness.

A jolt went through her hand as Sesshoumaru leaned his own upon it. His chest leaned against her back and his hands over came her own, covering them completely. He pushed her long, ebony hair back from her neck and touched his lips on her softly. All of Kagome's nerves focused on that one spot, making her blush un controllably.

"W, w, welcome… home."

Kagome stumbled out her words, trying to his her reddening face. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and kissed Kagome on her lips. His hand moved from her hand to her back, pushing her closer to him. Kagome's breathing became heavy as all of her fear had seemingly disappeared. Sesshoumaru slipped his hand behind her, and whisked her up into his arms.

"I will wash away the feeling of that disgusting man's touch."

Sesshoumaru walked Kagome in to the bedroom and placed her on the bed softly, his lips meeting her own. He slipped his hand into Kagome's robe, touching her soft, white skin softly. Everywhere he touched burned hotter and hotter, making Kagome blush more than ever before. Slowly, she began un buttoning his shirt, as he untied her robe.

Soon, their bodies moved as one, intertwining gracefully. Kagome lay on the bed, blushing and sweating. Sesshoumaru laid on top of her, taking in her beauty. Her smooth, ebony hair, her soft white neck, her flawless chest. But as he began to look at her body, he noticed cuts and bruises along her waist and legs. His eyes stared at these flaws angrily, knowing that they were not there originally. Kagome opened one eye and noticed Sesshoumaru as he touched her leg softly.

"Is… something wrong?"

Kagome asked, trying to catch his attention. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the flaws that had been created, on this perfect smooth skin.

"These bruises… where did you get them…"

Kagome blushed and looked to the side.

"Umm, well, I was at work, and I fell down the stairs, it felt like a push, but when I looked, no one was there. Umm, that one was from a time in the office when there were tacks on my chair, umm, that one, is when I tripped over someone's foot at work. Um, those are from tonight..."

Sesshoumaru looked at her painfully. He knew that the people at work had caught on. He knew that they didn't like her, for they thought that she was after both brothers. He knew that this was all his fault.

Suddenly, a realization came to his mind, _am I really protecting her, if I continue with this?_ He stopped for a moment, and moved backwards. Kagome looked at him confusedly.

_If I make her my woman, am I protecting her, or am I hurting her? _He knew that more of these "accidents" would occur, simply because she had become his woman. And they would get worse. _If I leave, her, am I not helping her find a better life?_

Sesshoumaru rolled over, away from Kagome. She sat up and looked at him.

"Whats.. wrong?" She asked, Sesshoumaru picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Yes. Please send a car right away." He placed the phone on the receiver and laid back down.

"Leave. I wish not to make love to you. Gather your things and leave. There are extra clothes in the closet. The car is waiting downstairs.

Kagome froze. Her heart shattered silently, making her feel horrible and lost. Kagome sat for a moment, but the harsh sound in his voice made her sure.

"I… I'm… sorry. Bu-but, what is it? Why? Whats wrong?"

"I said to get out. Your body is not one that is worthy of myself."

"But, Sesshoumaru" Kagome pleaded desprately, touching his arm softly.

He yanked his arm away, still not looking at her.

"I said to get out. I wish not to have a commoner as my woman. I only just realized how much of a fool I've been. With such a disgusting woman such as yourself."

Kagome sat, holding her trembling hands. "I…. I'm sorry."

She said, tears welling in her eyes. Kagome slipped out of the bedroom and was gone for a few moments but quickly returned, with a skirt and a t- shirt on. She opened the door slowly and poked her head in.

"I'm sorry for…" Kagome's voice cut out, surrounded by tears.

"I'll..see you at work tomorrow…..?" Sesshoumaru failed to answer, only replying with the harsh darkness that intruded on their happy life.

"I… I just"

"Get out."

Kagome stepped closer to the cold door.

"But then why --"

"Get out."

"Sesshoumaru! Please, answer me!"

Sesshoumaru laughed at her. "You truly believe that someone like myself would have use for a lowly woman such as yourself, for anything other than work and as a play toy? If I had gotten rid of you sooner, I'm sure you would have made up some story about how I raped you or harassed you, making me have to fire you."

Kagome could feel the tears streaming down her face. She felt like a fool.

"As your superior. I tell you to get the hell out of this room if you intend on keeping your job, as well as your dignity. Now GET. OUT."

"Y-yes, sir." Kagome closed the door and ran down the hall, away from the penthouse that held what she thought was her most beloved.

Sesshoumaru chuckled quietly to himself. But the chuckles failed to hold joy, but an unending sorrow.

"Who is this lowly man, crying such thick tears for a woman he's thrown away?"

Sesshoumaru wiped his tears and tried to stop, but they just kept on coming, like a faucet. He clenched his teeth and covered his face, his heart being pierced slowly by a knife that is sharper than any dagger or sword known to man.

"Forgive me. This is the only way, that I can protect you."

Kagome sat at the computer, staring aimlessly. She hadn't spoken to Sesshoumaru since that night, even though she had wanted to. She was so confused, why had he told her to leave? Why hadn't they embraced each other as loves as she had expected? Why did her heart feel so heavy with dread?

A door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru with a tired expression. Kagome watched him painfully as he walked out of his office, with a company CEO walking before him. He smiled when the man watched, but repented him when he turned his back.

Kagome smiled at these faces. She knew he hated to speak to these imbeciles, and would much rather be napping. She smiled to herself when she thought that perhaps he wasn't mad. After all, he was still able to smile.

Sesshoumaru walked past her and bent down slowly. Kagome flinched and tensed. Was he going to apologize?

"Ms. Higurashi. Focus on your work or you will be fired." His words were cold without an ounce of love, warmth, life. Kagome stared at the computer screen as Sesshoumaru walked down the hall. He pulled at his tie, trying to suppress his anger.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and continued typing at her computer. She ignored the burning sensation in her throat and typed furiously. Soon, her vision blurred and her fingers slipped over the wet keys. She covered her face and cried silently. But the pain she felt just kept on tearing at her. She could feel a hole being frilled unto her tender heart.

"It hurts."

Kagome sat at her computer, staring lifelessly at the screen. She typed in dates and addresses faster than ever. She brought papers to clients and called other companies with more efficiency than ever. A few months ago, she could have been proud, happy of where she was. She was loved in the office, well known, and by far the best and hardest worker there. But there was one thing holding down on her heart.

"Ms. Higurashi! Could you do me a favor?"

Kagome perked up. "Ah, yes Takashima san! What would you like?"

"Two things actually. We're getting a new boy at the office today, I'd like you to show him around. Secondly, could you please bring these reports to Mr. Taishou please? They're for the next meeting."

Kagome flinched slightly. "Yes sir."

She received the papers and walked towards the door to Sesshoumaru's office. Her hand rested on the knob quietly as she summed up her courage and opened the door. She drained all emotion from her face and moved swiftly.

"Mr. Taishou, excuse me for the intrusion" Sesshoumaru looked at her with cold eyes. The same cold eyes he saw everyone else with. Kagome looked back at him emotionlessly, placing the papers carefully on his desk.

"These are from Mr. Takashima. He has informed me that they are the guides for the next meeting." Kagome left not warmth in her voice. Her heart just as cold as his.

"Yes. Leave." Sesshoumaru looked away from her as she turned and left. Kagome stopped at the doorway and bowed.

"Please excuse me, Taishou Sama."

Kagome walked quickly to the lounge. She could feel them. The only things that reminded her that she was still human; those things that fell from her eyes every time she had to see his face.

And every time she felt like these things were going to drop, she would put on her nicest smile, ask to be excused, and go and hide. She'd cry until she couldn't cry anymore, then try to cover it up with makeup. But there was one thing she couldn't simply fix with makeup, her tearing heart.

Kagome stepped quickly, her eyes on the ground. She was close, so close.

"Kyaahh!" Kagome bumped into something large and sturdy, though that large and sturdy thing fell as well. She looked up to find that this "large and sturdy" thing was actually a person, and that she had knocked down all of this person's belongings.

"Oo—oh, i- I'm s-sorry, I'm, umm, ill.." Kagome couldn't find any words. She was flustered and confused. Her tears started falling and her heart started beating faster and faster.

"It's alright! Really! No harm done, I'm new here anyway!" He had a manly voice.

Kagome tried to smile, but her vision was blurred from the tears that continuously blocked her vision. She tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. She simply stuttered on the floor as she tried to gather the papers together.

The man touched his hand to her face and wiped away her tears gently. Kagome was stunned for a moment, then had the vague feeling that she knew these hands before.

"Y-you're the new g-guy? I-it's nice to meet you. Ehhem. I'm Kagome Higurashi, Mr. Taishou's personal secretary – ahh, actually, I'm the new division secretary now.." The man stopped and looked at Kagome for a moment.

She wiped her tears and looked at the man. She gasped upon looking at his face; a face she'd never expected to see again.

"Kagome..? Kagome Higurashi? Is that… really you?" He asked, looking at her with the same shock she had.

Kagome spoke quietly, her eyes wide.

"Kouga?"

---------------------------------

**Kyahhh! i have been waiting for SO LONG to have Kouga come. Even though i hate him, i love Kouga so much xD**

OKAY, heres why i've been gone for about..... what was it, a few MONTHS?

first off, **im pregnant. **second, no. The father of this baby is not with me. He passed away a little while ago in a car accident. I'd rather not think about such depressing things though, and im sure he wouldnt want me to either :) SECOND. **i've found love** in this tiny world ^,^ i wont reveal his name, neither age // locations // looks // picture. i'll just say, I truly love him lots. And im absolutely sure that Kota is up in heavent blessing our love. well, my love. I have no idea on his feelings. But recently, a friend of his told me that he feels the same for me, so i guess anything could happen, right?

**I will not be attending Anime North, **due to the common fact that, **im currently living in Japan again!** yes, its true! i came to live with Yuuka a little while ago, and its great. All of the places I used to go to in high school seem so kiddy now xD its very fun to be back in tokyo though, and im glad to be here

Hopefully, i'll be able to publish some more Sesshy + Kags luff!


	8. Chapter 8, Awaken

**Suggestion? Before reading, skim the last chapter so you know what has happened last time? I know, im so sorry, i should have updated sooner T__T**

**---------------**

Kagome looked into the man's soft green eyes. They were so different from Sessoumaru's harsh golden eyes. His features were soft, but defined. His shoulder lengthed hair brushed the sides of his face gently.

"Kagome? It is you!" He said, pulling her into an embrace. Kagome blushed.

"K, Kouga! I didnt know you worked in this industry!" She said smiling at him.

"Well, I just started here." He said, "im looking for the New Wing Head Secretary for my training."

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "well, im the New Wing Head; that means, i'm gong to be training you!" Kagome smiled once more.

Kouga looked extatic. Kagome gathered her papers and stood, brushing herself off. "Well then, I suppose we should get back to the Secretorial Wing."

Kouga nodded and stood. As they walked, Kagome could feel his eyes watching her. She felt embarrased, but happy. This was the first time anyones taken any notice to her, since Sesshoumaru. She felt hapy, but still sad. Memories of the same feeling rushed back, shooting at her pained heart. She tried to ignore it, but she knew that soon it would become too much.

As they approached the New Wing, the two noticed a group of workers, standing around with a buzz of chatter. Kagome turned to one of her co-workers,

"Whats going on Mina?" The young gurl smiled exitedly, looking at the door.

"Sesshoumaru sama's getting a new secretary, and everyones saying she has an immence beauty. Also that shes some kind of work genius. Oh, and I heard shes one of the nicest people around! We all want to get a look at her!"

Kagome Crumpled inside. A new secretary. A beautiful, kind, popular _new secretary._ She felt old. Used, unwanted. She stared at the ground, trying to not flee. Kouga looked at her pained expression, and silently wrapped his pinky around hers. She looked up at him, holding back her tears. He simply smiled, showing genuine worry. Kagome felt blessed to have Kouga with her. She straightened up her back and looked foreward, trying her best to let off an aura of confidence.

Kagome had seen, that Mina was correct. The young beauty waltzed into the office, flowing hair drifting behind her, long, slender legs, plumpened breasts. She looked like something out of a magazine. Her deep red skirt matched her skin tight, v- neck top. Her shoes clicked as she stepped, showing everyone what true beauty was. They all stood in awe, grins slapped on their faces like as if they were a child at Christmas. Kagome cried inwardly. The young woman spoke, with a gentle voice that sounded like the gentle strums of a harp.

"Excuse me. I am Kagura, I'm Taishou sama's new secretary. Nice to meet you all. Please take care of me." She bowed softly and everyone was charmed. Kagome felt a pain stab her heart as she turned away from Kagura's gaze. She had piercing brown eyes that seemed to read right through Kagome.

"I'm looking for Ms. Higurashi? Taishou sama's previous secretary? Perhaps she could tell me the things he prefers, meeting times and whatnot." She looked at Kagome as the crowd pushed her to the front. Kagome watched Kagura's eyes drift from her shoes to her hair in impressive speed. She knew what she was thinking, she knew long before anything had even happened. _I can beat that._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru leaned on his elbow, his hand cupped under his jaw. He listened to the murmer of the working people outside. He couldnt help wondering what she was doing. He couldnt help wanting to call on her here and now. But there were things in life you cant have, and things you must give up to protect. He closed his eyes, imagining her slender body, soft white skin, smooth ebony hair. Her sweet voice as she called on him, the way she made his name sound like it was being uttered by angels. _T__aishou Sama? Sessoumaru sama? Sesshoumaru!_

"Taishou Sama? Excuse us." Sesshoumaru was cought off guard. He couldnt tell if it was his desires making him think she was speaking, or if it was truly her, knocking softly at his door. He took a moment to collect himself, using the tone he never thought he would have had to use on her.

"Enter." He said coldly. Slowly, the door opened; Kagome and another woman entered. He nearly smiled at her neat and tidy bun and the swift way she moved. He was always taken aback by her power to be professional. He tried his best to do the same.

"What is it Ms. Higurashi?" He spoke against himself. _Kagome! How are you today? Would you like to go out for dinner? What is it you may need?_

She shifted slightly, but showed no emotion as she gestured towards the other woman. "This is Ms. Katsumi. She is your new Secretary." Sesshoumaru was stunned. New Secretary?

He lifted one brow, leaning foreward. "_What _new secretary?" Kagome turned to the woman, who bowed curtly.

"I am Kagura, i'll be your new Secretary, starting today." This woman would normally be considered a great beauty. Long black hair, shimmering eyes, long legs, large breasts. However; in comparison to Kagome, he just couldn't see it. He couldn't see the beauty the same. Everything was dulled when compared to her.

He kept his eyes on Kagura, he dare not glance at Kagome, in fear he might just reach out and touch her. And that would be the end of everything.

"Leave us." He swatted her away. She bowed and turned to leave. Kagura smiled at Sesshoumaru, who nodded in return.

Kagura leaned foreward, her top obviously unbuttoned by too many buttons. She touched her fingers softly on his papers, her shining black hair falling kindly into place. She smiled at him, her cherry red lipstick brightening her smile.

"What do you need me to complete sir?" Sesshoumaru stared at her momentarily, then gave her the work she needed to do. She bowed and exited the room. Sesshoumaru closed the blinds and laid his head back into his palms, slivers of silver hair sinking between his fingers.

He sighed.

------------------------------------------------

Kagome prepped Kouga on how to use the computers and how to sort the proper files into their places. He watched diligently, asking good questions and following his instructions. Kagome was glad he was working with her, he was smart, friendly and someone she'd known for so long. He seemed to like working with her too.

People began leaving the office, saying their goodbyes and shutting down computers. Kagome typed quickly on her computer; Making dates, documents and signing contracts. She felt someone open her office door, and step inside. She stiffened. Could it be him? Truly?

"Kagome?" He asked. She sighed, leaning back into her work. No, of course not. He's not comming anymore.

"Yes Kouga?" She asked, twirling around in her chair. Kouga stood, his coat over his broad shoulder, his hair tied back neatly. He grinned at her. Kagome noticed how handsome he truly was.

"Well, you seem to work alot. And I thought perhaps you'd like to go out to dinner? I mean, only if you want to, if not, its alright." He scratched his head softly, an understanding look on his face. He gestured to her computer. "Of course, if your busy, it's okay."

Kagome looked at her computer and back at him. His eyes showed true desire simply to please her, and she found herself powerless to say no. He was kind, thoughtful, and was asking her to dinner; something no one has done for a long time.

"Sure." She said, smiling at him. She could see his face light up as he offered to hold her coat. Kagome saved her things and left the office that had shielded her from everyone and ventrued out into the world around her.

The evening went better than she had imagined. Kouga took her to a beautiful little restaurant telling her that it was on him. Kagome appreciated his kindness and truly enjoyed herself for the first time in a long time. Kouga watched her eat dumplings quietly and finally asked.

"So. You and Taishou sama.. were you two...?" Kagome looked at him.

"Yes. We were... together I suppose. But it is strictly work between us now. I regret having had an affair with my superior, it was very unprofessional of me." She lied. "I havent any feelings left over for him. He told me he wanted to end it, and so we did. Thats all." She felt the sting of pain in her heart, the sting of a bee that never quite left her alone.

Kouga studied her face, then slammed his hands down on the table, startling her.

"WELL. then Taishou sama must be a big idiot!" Kagome looked at him. "I mean, why would he give up a great beauty such as yourself? Gosh. If he wasnt my superiour, i would have.." Kagome was touched; someone was angry for her.

"Thank you, Kouga." Kagome smiled with true sinerity in her eyes and watched Kouga blush. She laughed as e tried to hide it.

"Ahh, ah well, your, umm, your welcome. Its true though, what I said. You know." His eyes drifted away from her in embarrassment.

"I know." Kagome said.

Dinner was wonderful. Kagome felt herself loosen up as the night continued. She was growing accustomed to having Kouga with her and didnt want the night to end. Alas, Kouga finally offred to walk her home as they left the resturant.

Kagome laughed to herself. "I had fun tonight." The young woman looked at Kouga kindly.

He smiled. "So did I. You know, we could hang out again on Thursday, you could come to my house. I make the best Miso soup." He scratched his head again and Kagome saw him blush slightly in the darkness. She couldnt help but smile.

"Sure. I'd love to." As they slowly reached Kagome's home, Kouga turned to face her, looking quite troubled. He kissed her cheek quickly, his soft lips touching her cheek. He then waved and turned to walk home. Kagome stood, stunned at what had just happened.

The young woman stared off into the distance, wondering just what god had in store for her. As she opened the gate and walked up the stairs to her room, she found herself coughing harshy, each cough making her grasp for air even more. She escaped it's tight hold and stood, her hands clasped on the railing. She breathed in, and out, feeling a slight pang of pain in her chest. Something was changing, something was breaking.

In more ways than one.

**---------------**

**UWAAH! Im soooo sorry! It's been forever since i'd last updated! OKAY. TO MAKE UP, ILL GO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO Aishiteru My Secretary AND KIOKU MEMORY. Kay? Yes. Yes I shall. Augh. Ive been soo busy, it sucks. But, ive gotten my Sesshy + Kag love back, and im ready to get to work! :D**


	9. Chapter 9, Sing Me A Lullaby

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters in any way ,**

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly, shifting on his couch. He shifted until he finally sat up, leaning his upper body weight on his arms. His long, silvery hair draped over his body. His office was dark as he slowly pushed himself off the couch, slinking across the room to look out the window. He eased into his chair and turned to face the wide window that looked onto the nightlife. Lights flickered and shone, different colors shining brightly. Cars ran around the city, zipping past the rebellious highschool students. Sesshoumaru heard the sound of clanking behind his door. He groaned quietly as Kagura entered his office.

"Taishou sama, I have the papers for you." Sesshoumaru waved his hand as she placed them on his desk. It wasn't that she wasn't capable, she just wasn't what he needed.

"Yes, thank you. You may leave now." The young man turned around his chair to see Kagura staring at him blatantly.

"Is something the matter?" Kagura looked down and pushed her hands together below her breasts. Sesshoumaru noticed the excessive amount of cleavage she was showing.

"Well, I know this isn't right for work. But, Taishou sama," She looked up at Sesshoumaru, "I.. I.. I think I really like you~!" She urged out the last few words.

Sesshoumaru watched her face, but it wasn't her he was seeing._ "I do… love you."_ Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his long, silvery hair. He took a deep breath. _What are you doing? Your a man, aren't you? Here's a sexy, capable woman, telling you she wants you, and all you can think about is that UNCUTE, UNWORTHY thing? Stop running from the inevitable. Shes moved on, why cant you?_

Sesshoumaru smiled back at Kagura. "Why don't we go out for dinner, Kagura?"

The busty secretary blushed wildly and skipped to get her coat. Sesshoumaru braced himself for the night, but the same words continued to ring through his ears._"I do… love you."_

Kagura returned with her jacket, excited and ready to go. Sesshoumaru took her hand and they walked out of the office.

"I'm really happy about this, ahh, uhm, Sesshoumaru san." He cringed inwardly. He had forgotten this type of woman since Kagome. He thought back to his playboy days, coldly hitting on anything in a skirt and winning them with his charms. Kagura giggled about something or another and continued on. Sesshoumaru was determined to make sure his charm was still the same.

Once they arrived at the resturant, Sesshoumaru could already feeling himself unwind. He needed to escape from that office, his apartment, from her. Kagura seemed to be making herself look more and more seductive as the night went on. Sesshoumaru ignored it, he was out with a beautiful woman for the first time in a long time, too long.

The night went well, Sesshoumaru realized that Kagura was more than the usual airheaded woman he usually spent his time with, she actually seemed to have a brain. She kept up conversation with him well, showing to him she was hiding much from him in the office. As they finished their meal, Sesshoumaru draped his blazer over her shoulders and they drove in his sports car back to her house. Once they reached Kagura's house, she sat in the car, unmoving. She twirled her fingers as Sesshoumaru looked over.

"I had fun tonight." She said, looking up at him seductively. Sesshoumaru almost chuckled; he knew what was coming next. Kagura leaned over and kissed him forcefully. Her kiss was passionate, but lacked the same warmth |Kagome's kisses always held. The warmth that made him come back for more. They stayed in the car for another 5 minutes, then Kagura pulled back, flashed him a devious smile and skipped into her house.

* * *

Kagome's long nails clacked on the keyboard as she hummed. She felt so refreshed since she'd been spending time with Kouga. There were no stories he couldn't end, she had nothing to explain. He had even helped get Inuyasha off of her ass. Kagome finally felt back in her element, her usual tight bun and unnapealing clothing.

"Kaogme ~!" A voice sang. Kagome looked back to see her work friend Mimi smiling down from outside her cubicle. Mimi was known for being a ditz, and loving gossip.

"Hi Mimi, whats up?" Kagome replied, smiling brightly at her nosey co worker.

"Weeell, tonight, we're having a sort of, you know. Sorta like a mixer, sorta like a couples night. Anyway, its at the karaoke store down the street. You can make it right? 8:00."

Kagome grunted inwardly, she hated those. "S, sure. I'd love you."

Mimi clapped and giggled annoyingly. "Great ! And Kouga's going, so you'll be his date. Tee hee ! Bye bye Kagome ~!" Mimi pranced away before Kagome could comment. She sighed, and shrugged it off. She could use a little Karaoke.

Kagome looked in the mirror at her reflection. She saw a girl with dark and straight hair with tight curls at the bottom. She wore a shimmery pink halter top and sleek black jeans. Her neon pink kitten heels matched her top. She wore clean makeup, with a little glitter around the edges of her eyes. Kagome smiled, pleased with the image she was seeing.

As she walked down the steps of her house to Kouga's car, she watched his mouth open wide.

"Wooah. Someones looking great tonight."

"Thanks, i felt like dressing up a bit tonight." Kagome smiled, sitting down on the hard seats of his car. Kouga was far from rich, but somehow, it was just enough.

The duo drove the the Karaoke bar and chatted of their past along the way. They arrived after not too long, waking inside together. It wasn't long before Kagome noticed she was turning quite a few heads. But, she was proud, for once, she was the bell of the ball. It wasn't until they entered the room with her co workers that the young secretary noticed just how much she stood out. The room fell silent, eveyone's eyes on her. Kagome smiled nervously.

"You look.. AMAZING KAGOME!" Mimi squeeled. Kagome smiled and sat down beside Kouga. She heard some of the males talking together, commeting on her appearance. _Is that really Higurashi? Wow, she cleans up well. Shows what shes hiding outside of work. Kougas a lucky bastard._

"Alright everyone ~!" Mimi clapped and ran over to the front of the room. "Our last couple should be arriving any second now!" Ironically, there was a knock at the door once she finished her sentance. Mimi skipped over to the door and everyone continued with their conversations and drinking. Kagome sat uncomfortably beside Kouga, she wasn't used to going to parties like this and dressing up.

"Okaaay!" Mimi giggled, skipping back to the Karaoke machine. " Let's begin! Ooooh, Hiroka, you sing first!" Kagome looked back at the couple that had arrived late and caught her breath. She turned back to Kouga and smiled anxiously. Kagome slowly made her way over to Mimi, holding her wrist tightly.

"You never told me Se - Taishou sama was comming tonight." Kagome said, glancing back at the large man.

"Ohhh, I knowwww! Such a buzz kill eh? Just try and ignore him, he doesnt seem to be doing anything right now." Mimi shook her drink as she spoke. Kagome tried to wash the nervousness out of her voice.

"Well, I mean, if he's such a buzz kill, why invite him? I heard he doesn't even like parties."

"Ohhh. Well, you see, I wasn't gonna invite him. But I wanted to include Kagura! She told me that she and Taishou sama were together now, so I said why not just invite him! Loosen up Kagome, he wont take away your gold stars just because you don't look like a secretary!" Someone called Mimi's name and she skipped off to laugh with them.

Kagome slunk back to Kouga, constantly looking back at the man who sat at the back of the room, and the woman that sat beside him._ She certainly has breasts, _Kagome thought.

"Is something the matter?" Kouga asked, Kagome smiled weakly and assured him she was fine. As the night slid on, Kagome noticed how much Sesshoumaru began noticing her presence. He knew she was there, and she knew he was there.

Mimi sloppilly skipped over to the woman that sat beside Sesshoumaru and handed her the mic. A very slow love song began playing on the Karaoke machine. Everyone turned, probably for the first time that night, to see Kagura smiling back at Sesshoumaru in a sparkly, cleavage full top.

Everyone cheered as Kagura began singing. Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome as she tried to hide her emotions. She wanted to walk out, as well as punch Kagura in the face. Sesshoumaru diverted his eyes as Kagome looked at him. Kagome tried to control her emotions._ She's just like that hussy from the party. She's not why he left. She's nothing. He's nothing. He is nothing to you any more Kagome. Nothing._

"I laaahve youuuu soooh maach!" Kagura sang the english words horribly, but it was enough for Kagome to see the smile that spread across Sesshoumaru's face. Kagome stood in the crowd of cheering office workers, watching Sesshoumaru intently. Kagome's heart beat quickened, as she felt herself choke. She coughed, but it couldn't be heard by the laughter and music. Kouga looked up and called out to her, but Kagome didn't hear it. All she heard was the horrible sound of her heart beat getting faster and faster and faster.

"No..."

* * *

Sesshoumaru listened to Kagura's horrible singing, trying to keep from covering his ears. He looked over at Kagome; she looked stunning. Everything about him captivated him, her long hair, slender body, seductive makeup. She looked perfect, and it was taking all of him from walking over and embracing her.

The man that sat beside her however, was less than worthy of her. Sesshoumaru recognized the boy as Kouga from Sector 2. The entire office had been buzzing about their relationship and Sesshoumaru hated it. How was he to let her go if she was constantly around flirting with a man from her sector?_ Perhaps if I demote him..._ Sesshoumaru smiled at his devious plan. He looked up at the blushing Kagura who was now singing with a group of males that looked more interested in her breasts than her voice. Sesshoumaru looked back to where the soon to be ex Sector 2 worker was sitting, but he didnt see Kagome. Sesshoumaru scanned the room, and then he saw her.

She was bent over the door, coughing harshly. She flung her hand over her mouth, but the blood squished through her fingers. Sesshoumaru lept off of his chair, slamming through the group of males to get to Kagome. But for once, the crowd didnt grow silent and people didnt start screaming. Sesshoumaru held Kagome in his arms and slunk out of the room.

Sesshoumaru carried her out of the bar and onto the street. Kagome wiped at the blood on her face, but her tears kept on falling. Sesshoumaru held her against his chest as he collapsed against the side of the store. Kagome held onto him, crying harder than he'd ever seen before. She hiccuped, her breaths uneven.

"It.. Its comming HIC... I dont wanna.. HIC.... please... just for a while .... stay HIC like this." She cried, clinging onto Sesshoumaru's shirt. Sesshoumaru stroked her hair, slamming his head against the wall. Was this really going to save her? Was any of this really going to help her?

"God damnit." Sesshoumaru cursed as he tipped Kagome's head up with his finger. He kissed her hotly, tasting her blood on his tongue. Kagome tried to push him back, but Sesshoumaru wraped his arms around her thin waist. Though she resisted, it didnt take Kagome long to fit his rhythem. Sesshoumaru pulled her forward, her chest touching his, his hand moving up and down her back. Kagome held him tightly, the way she always did. They pulled away, their breathing heavy.

"I really don't understand you anymore."

* * *

**AHH. So, as many of you guys know, this account is being taken over by me, Shinba :D im not new to writing, ive got quite a bit of experience, and I love to write about Sesshoumaru x Kagome as well as other movies such as Harry Potter and The Phantom Of The Opera. I hope you guys will fave and review as much as you can, and i hope ill be able to update frequently ! Thanks for reading, sorry for the long wait and please reviewww !**


	10. Chapter 10, Forgive Me

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters in any way ,

Note ; suggestion would be to listen to a sad song and put it on repeat, or get a playlist while reading. For this chapter, I listened to The Ice Is Getting Thinner - Death Cab For Cutie . Highly suggested ! Anyway, please enjoy !

* * *

Kagome sat, staring at nothing in particular. She should have been staring at her computer, working busily as always, but her mind was elsewhere. Tapping her pen, Kagome re ran the night in her head. After Sesshoumaru had kissed her, he quickly pushed her off, paced for a moment, then began down the street. Kagome had done nothing but watch until his figure was no longer visible. She had felt stinging pain of tears falling down her cheeks, the hammering silence in her chest. Kouga had flung through the doors, to find Kagome crying on the concrete floor, blood staining her chest. He helped her up and brought her home, staying with her through the night. Kagome remembered the hotness of his fingers, the soft feel of his tongue. She wanted to touch him, to talk to him. But Sesshoumaru had made it impossible for her, or anyone for that matter, to get near him for the past week. Kagome sighed, tapping her pen slowly. She was a fling, a play thing that he forgot was useless.

Kagome stood and walked the halls. What really made her think, was the blood. She had felt like death was watching her from behind, her heart felt like it was going to stop. Kagome wondered what was comming, what was trying to get her now.

"Are you sure your feeling alright?" Kouga asked. Kagome looked up, tucking her pen in her pocket.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just, you know. Getting some.. exercise." Kagome smiled brightly at Kouga.

"Oh, I see. Well, would you like to go on a walk with me outside? I had something I wanted to discuss with you." Kagome nodded and followed Kouga down the hall.

Outside, Kagome felt the soft breeze on her face and smelled the sweet scent of flowers. The company had their own flower garden; in it you could find daisies, roses, lilies, anything you can think of. A gold colored chain fence surrounded the flowers, blocking it off from the animals of society. Kagome always felt secretive and quiet in that garden. It gave her a sense of peace, something that was rare those days.

"So, I guess i'll get straight to the point." Kouga began. Kagome turned to face him, a smile lining her face.

"What is it?"

"Well, I know this is sort of un professional."

"Yes?"

"And a little unorthodox."

"..Yes?"

"But.. I think.. I really like you."

Kagome's eyes widened. She tried to keep her smile.

"Really? Oh, I didn't know." Kouga fiddled with his fingers as Kagome tried to brush her hair off of her face.

"We've known eachother forever, and I've always loved you Kagome. I want.. I want you to be mine, and only mine." Kouga smiled weakly, clearly anxious to know what she'd say.

Kagome nodded, "Well, I dont know how I could say no to that." Light shone in Kouga's eyes.

"So, you'll go out with me?" Kouga smiled as Kagome nodded and laughed. He hugged Kagome, excitement exploding on his face. "I'm making dinner tonight, come over at around seven?" Kagome nodded as he made his way back into the building. Kagome sighed, collapsing onto a bench.

"A little hectic week for one little busy body, don't you think?" Kagome froze. _No..._

"Hmph. It seems the un cute secretary is getting cuter with every day. I'm almost jealous."

Kagome stared at her feet. She couldnt think of the words to say, and even if she could, she could never get the words out through her stutter. She looked up, startled. Sesshoumaru stood, his face a few inches from hers. His long, silvery hair draped over his shoulders, brushing softly against her neck. He smelled of Jean Paul Gaultier cologne mixed with spear mint. His arms pushed against the wall behind Kagome, holding up his upper body which bent over her. Kagome felt herself blushing, her face becoming hotter. He was so close, his warmth was so close.

Kaogme blinked. When she looked around, she was alone, no Sesshoumaru, no Kouga, no nothing. She clutched her arms together and began to cry. Her heart sunk in her chest slithering down to her stomach. It felt like it was melting down into her thighs, slipping down her legs and pooling on the floor. Kagome wiped her eyes, standing in the puddle of red which was once her beating heart and straightened her skirt. She pushed her hair further back and put on her pseudo glasses. She needed to give Kouga an answer, but not before getting one from Sesshoumaru.

_

* * *

_Inuyasha rolled in bed as he listened to the un-ending ring of his phone. _Gatcha Gatcha onii chaan~! Gatcha Gatcha_ He slopilly flipped it open, yawning at the same time.

"Heeeeello?" he said.

"Hi.. Inuyasha?" Inuyasha immediately perked up.

"Kaogme? It's been a while. You see? I knew you'd come crawling-"

"No. It's about Sesshoumaru, err, Taishou sama." Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Ugh. What about him?" Kagome hesitated.

"Did.. Sesshoumaru ever tell you anything.. about me and him?" Inuyasha nearly slammed the phone down on her.

"No. I don't talk to... it." Sesshoumaru listened to Kagome fret on the other line. He finally gave in.

"Jesus christ, if your going to be such a wuss about it, i'll give you a damn number. It's the number to some chick, Rin I think? Cute girl, i'd bang her if I got the chance, which I quite obviously wou-"

"Can I just get the number?" More teeth gritting.

"It's 894 123 4567" Inuyasha closed his phone, glancing at the clock. He groaned as he read 10:34 am.

* * *

Kagome dialed the numbers quickly, anxious to figure some things out. She had already anticipated the fact that Sessoumaru would be reluctant to tell her anything. He was too secretive, he wouldn't let her know in fear that it would hurt her. But Kaogme knew there had to be someone that he trusted.

"Hello?" the girl's voice was young and sweet, like spring time in full bloom. Kagome stood up straight, not wanting to sound improper.

"Hi. Is this Rin?" Kagome had no idea what she was going to say, but was determined to find some things out.

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Kagome. I'm... a close friend and collegue of Sesshoumaru. I was given this number by Inuyasha, I was hoping I could talk to you  
about-"

"Oh god its Kaogme."

The young secretary heard a quick click and soon the dial tone. She stared at the phone with amazement, then slammed it down.

"God damn..." the phone rang again and she lept for it.

"Uhh.. Kaogme?"

Kagome grunted mildly into the phone, showing her annoyance at being hung up on.

"I'm sorry. That was rude, wasn't it? Can we meet someone maybe? How about the star cafe is 15 minutes? Your work is right close to there right? I live just down the street. I'll be wearing a blue dress. See you then." The dial tone interupted Kagome's attempts to protest. She needed to work today but could get someone to cover for her. She grabbed her bag and walked quickly out the door, un aware of the trials before her.

----

Kagome sat at the cafe, awaiting her new acquaintance to come. She looked around the cafe briefly and quickly found a young girl in a blue dress. She had long black hair that reached down her back. She was thin and cute, drawing the attention of every male in the cafe. As Kagome approached her, she smiled kindly. Kagome sat down and Rin's smile faded. She sighed sadly and looked out the window. When she looked back at Kagome, her smile was kind, but sad.

"I had expected you'd call eventually."

Kagome was astonished, she'd expected her call?

"I knew it was comming, I just didn't know when. I've made up my mind to let you in on everything if your a good enough person." She looked into Kagome's eyes and smiled warmly.

"I can tell that you are." She returned her gaze to the window and said nothing. Kagome fidgeted quietly, not knowing what to do or say.

"Before we start, tell me, do you love Sesshoumaru, or have you found another?" Kagome looked at Rin's unmoving face. She filled with dread, wanting to say no, but feeling the words slip off of her tongue.

"I think so. He really hurt me, in ways I cant even describe to you."

"I know. He told you he didnt want you, that you were lowly and unworthy. He procceded to be cruel and cold towards you." Kagome held her breath. Rin really knew everything.

"But he did it all to protect you." Kagome tilted her head.

"Protect me? How could this have been to protect me?" She asked. Rin laughed and smiled at Kagome.

"Because. Kagome, don't you see? All of the falling down stairs, the getting hurt, burned. It was all because you were with him, and you are not a high class woman. People thought you were unworthy, so they forced you two apart. Sesshoumaru rejected you after seeing what had been done to you.

"He was afraid that by being with him you were being hurt. So, he pushed you aside before he could hurt you anymore." Kagome stared at Rin. She thought there was no way, no possible way...

"He was suffering. Seeing you every day, smiling and happy. He was in pain the whole time. But he's just dealt with it. He would rather destroy himself than the things near to him."

Kagome felt tears start falling down her cheeks. She felt that it was her fault, she was busy flirting with Kouga while he was in pain. It all sounded surreal and wrong. He hurt her. He was to blame.

"I dont understand. Why would he need to-"

"Then this Kouga boy comes in. Young. Handsome. Same class as you. Kind. Perfect. In Sesshoumaru's eyes, he could do everything, but still never grant you happiness. He told me the other week, 'no matter how much i'd love her, I could never do what he would do. I'm a pitiful man in that sense."

Kagome wiped at her tears, but they just kept comming, soaking her napkin in the salty fluid.

"Kagome. He loves you." Rin started to cry too. But she just smiled, laughing through the tears.

"And I can tell, no matter how much he's hurt you, you love him too." Kaogme nodded and laughed with Rin. After a few minutes of laughing, talking and calming down, Rin checked her watch. She stood happilly, the lace on her dress floating around her.

"Hmm, seem's I have to go. My boyfriend Jaken is waiting for me back at the house. Oh look, it seems that this is the time when Sesshin has his daily rest time." She smiled happilly, pulling Kagome's hand and out of the cafe.

"Good luck!" She called, skipping down the road. Kagome smiled at Rin and called back.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru entered his office and closed the door. He swiftly drew the blinds and turned down the lights. He stood in the centre of his office and hung his head, running his fingers through his fringe. Each day was a bore. Droning on, nothing in good, nothing bad. He missed her smile, her undenying work ethic. Every memory he clung to, hoping never to want from her in the future.

Sesshoumaru lay himself down on the couch, flinging his jacket behind him. He unbuttoned his shirt and felt the coolness of his room. He felt himself lull into sleep, awaiting the dreams of better times to dance in his head. A knock at the door startled him, making him shove himself up. He had nothing booked at this time and Kagura knew very clearly not to enter. Before he could speak, the door opened and closed again. He sat silently, listening as footsteps walked slowly across the room to the blinds. The footsteps stopped and the blinds opened.

As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light, he was sure he was dreaming. Kagome smiled with dampened cheeks, the light bouncing off her white

* * *

skin.

"This lazy habit has got to go you know."

Kagome walked towards Sesshoumaru, who sat speechless. She sat beside him and stared at her knees. Sessoumaru wanted more than anything to reach out and hold her. He could see her shaking, see the fear and anxiety in her eyes.

"I know.. I know why now." She turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled. "I know why you never smiled."

Sesshoumaru stared at his hands and hung his head. "...Rin?" Kagome nodded as he sighed loudly.

"I knew I shouldn't have.. Kagome, what i'm doing is for the best. You dont have the kind of class that is expected of my significant other; I dont expect you to. It's easier this way, you can find a man who will be able to hold you whenever you want him to, with the blessings of others."

Silence thickened until Kagome said quietly, "It's not easier for me. I'd rather have a million people say no, than to be seperated from you." She bit down on her lip, clearly holding back her tears.

"Why would you want such? Is being by my side such an amazement? There is no happiness in disaproval." Kagome laughed quietly, fiddling her fingers together.

"But there's happiness in being in love." Kagome touched Sesshoumaru's hand, looking closely at him. "And I love you."

Kagome leaned close and kissed him softly. They pulled back, and went in for more with growing intensity. This wasn't how he'd planned it, wasn't how he had expected it to turn out. He wanted to protect her, but both of their pain was too much to bear. Sesshoumaru untied Kagome's hair, letting it flop down to her shoulders. Their eyes met, passion burning between them.

Sesshoumaru slipped his hand onto her soft stomach, slowly raising his hand upwards. He pushed her shirt over her face and kissed her neck tenderly. The heat of her body transfering to his own made the room humid and hot. Kagome unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it down his arms, their naked chests pushing together.

It was different from any other person either one of them had ever been with. There was no bed to caress eachother in, there were no fireworks, no romantic impact. But there was one thing; love.

Kagome moaned hessitantly, trying to keep the others from hearing. Just beside them, a collegue worked busilly at their computer, typing away numbers and charts, unaware of the actions taking place in the other office. Kagome bit down on her finger, trying to hold in her noises. Sesshoumaru wasn't making it easy, touching and feeling and pushing and thrusting.

"Nnnn, Sesshoumaru.. pleasee Nnn, what if someone hears?" Kagome tried asking. Sesshoumaru smiled deviously and kissed her forehead.

"Then let them hear."

Kagome laughed. "Then it'll be just like a stereotypical office afair with the ex secretary."

* * *

Kouga sat wearilly at the table illuminated by a burnt out candle that was struggling to produce its last wasps of light. He poked at the spaghetti that sat on his place, stone cold from hours ago. He looked up at the clock as the hours slithered bye. The walls of his apartment were dark, the halls were silent. He had waited for hours, but the roses were wilting and dying. Everything was tired and lonesome, having waited for hours.

Kouga reached into his pocket for the millionth time and pulled out the same velvety red box. Holding the same pair of white gold earings they did four hours ago. As Kouga glanced up at the clock for the last time, he threw the earings in the garbage and smashed the roses against the wall. He stood from the table and retreated to his bedroom to sleep.

All that was left were the remains of an uneaten candle light dinner and a small square card that read "I Love You."

* * *

**uwah, hello everyone ! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for how slowly ive been updating; Ive decided to update one story at a time, that way I can finish them all eventually ^^ I hope that you will continue to read from me, as I would really appreciate it !**

**What will happen to Kouga and Kagome? Can Sesshoumaru really accept the disallowance of his peers? Can this "affair" truly last? And what of Kagome's constant coughing and pain? Please read the next chapter for all this and more ~ !**

**Please Review && Favorite everyone ! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11, Love Like Newlyweds

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters in any way ,**

**Note ; suggestion would be to listen to a sad song and put it on repeat, or get a playlist while reading. For this chapter, I listened to Window Blues By Lykke Li . Highly suggested ! Anyway, please enjoy !**

* * *

The first thing that came was the shooting pain through her chest. She stood frozen, her eyes open wider than basketballs. In seconds, blood poured out of her mouth causing her to fall to her knees. It was like a faucet, she wanted it to stop, but the blood kept comming up. After not too long, she was lying flat in a pool of her own blood the size of the ocean. Her heart beat frantically, stabbing her with pain at every bump.

ba bum ba bum ba bum bum bum bum bump ....ba ... bump.........

"Kagome, wake up."

Kagome gasped and flipped open her eyes. She was drenched in sweat and breathing unevenly. Sesshoumaru watched her confusedly from his bedside. She sat up slowly, still afraid of the gruesome dream, and quickly started crying and flopped into Sesshoumaru's arms. He ran his fingers through her hair and asked her what happened in the dream. But nothing came out of her mouth. She shivered and sweat profusely, fear crawling up and down her skin. She didn't know what to expect, what to do. Something was coming to an end, she was just afraid to know what.

Kagome hummed to herself as she stirred the sizzling hotpot. She hadn't been home in more than a week. Every day Sesshoumaru would come home and she would greet him with a warm dinner and running bath. They spent their nights together watching shows and doing office work. In the nights, they would make love and fall asleep in eachother's arms. In the morning, Kagome would wake up to make his breakfast and prepare his suit and briefcase. After eating breakfast together, Sesshoumaru would leave for work, and Kagome would spend the day awaiting his return. She felt that they were making up for all the time wasted apart, acting like newlyweds and spending time together.

They had spoken for a long time about what Sesshoumaru had done, and what to do for the future. They both concluded that telling the people around them was not an option. Kagome didnt know how to break it to Kouga either. She noticed that she hadn't spoken to him since the day he confessed to her. Though, she hadn't really spoken to anyone. Kagome waved away the unhappy thoughts, she wished not to dwell on the things that bothered her. Instead, she placed the hotpot on the table and went to her room to change.

Sesshoumaru arrived home not long after she'd changed. Kagome skipped to him and gave him a long kiss. When Kagome pulled back, about to lead him to the table to eat dinner, he pulled her closer to him. Kagome tried to object, but he clearly wasnt hearing it.

"Sesshoumaru, you can't. We have to eat dinner, and shower." Kagome objected. Sesshoumaru kissed her neck lovingly, reaching his hands up her shirt.

"I will embrace you now, quiet."

Kagome paused for a moment, looking into the eyes of this man that she loved. His silver eyes were filled with a longing and fear she'd never seen before.

The young woman watched his expression of fear and anxiety be washed off his face as she reached up and kissed him lovingly. He wrapped one strong arm around Kagome's waist and another underneath her knees, sweeping her off her feet. He carried her into their bedroom and laid her down softly. He held her tightly that night, like as if she was going to slip away. He thrusted all of his pain into Kagome, releasing himself from his fears, even if just for the moment. It was harsh as well as passionate. Painful, yet filled with a kind of love that Kagome had never felt from Sesshoumaru before. Filled with a kind of sorrow she'd never seen.

When Kagome awoke the next morning, she was alone in an empty room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat uncomfortably in the leather chair that was clearly made for looks, not sitting. He had adjusted himself a million times, and was now going onto a million and one. He needed to look confident, stong and handsom. The kind of man everyone expected him to be. The kind of man he _was._

"Sesshoumaru sama. Taishou sama will see you now."

Sesshoumaru followed the young secretary down the hall and to the right. As he looked closer at the secretary, he noticed that she was quite pretty, and her body was certainly nothing to be reckoned with. Knowing his father's infamous record, the first thing that came to his mind as he entered the office was _He's probably banged her a couple times by now. Easy way to make it to the top I supopose..._ but then he considered that Kagome was once his secretary as well....

"Sesshoumaru. Good to see you my son." Sesshoumaru snapped back and sat down quickly.

"Why have you called me here?" Taishou san looked at Sesshoumaru for a moment, then reached onto his desk, pushing papers around. After rummaging for a few seconds, he pulled out a folder and slapped it onto the desk.

"As the successor of the Taishou Corp. you need a woman that knows her stuff. Which is why, I have prepared a few marriage proposals for you, and i'm sure you'll-"

"I dont need that." Sesshoumaru snapped. His irritation was growing. He knew his father knew about Kagome, he knew about their relationship, and he knew that this would do nothing but piss off Sesshoumaru. Taishou san laughed, throwing the folder harshly at Sesshoumaru.

"I don't remember having asked you what you need or don't need. Although, these are smart women, they'll let you have a mistress or two. In fact, i'm sure that you could keep that poor little wench-"

"This is a waste of my time."

Sesshoumaru flung the folder back at his father, the papers flying everywhere. Taishou san sat for a moment, then quickly leaned forward and punched Sesshoumaru in the face. Sesshoumaru flew backwards, his chair tipping over. He hit his head harshly on the ground, making him dizzy momentarily. Before he could get up again, Sesshoumaru's father was standing beside him, towering above.

"Sesshoumaru, you were always so obedient. I had always thought Inuyasha was the only brat in this family." He kicked Sesshoumaru in the side, making him cough out loud. He then bent down, grabbing Sesshoumaru's bleeding jaw tightly. Sesshoumaru growled under his breath, anger seething in his eyes.

"You listen her and you listen well boy. You will marry one of these women. You will take over this company, and you will NEVER disobey me again."

Sesshoumaru turned away, rubbing his jaw angrilly. Taishou san stood, walking to his desk and pressing down on the intercom.

"Angela? I'm done with him. Please escort him out."

Sesshoumaru pushed himself up, hurrying himself to the door. Taishou san laughed at the pitiful sight.

"Where's your pride now my son?"

* * *

Kouga laid in his bed, holding his cell phone at his face. _A week and a half and no calls..._ He feared that Kagome had been hurt, or was tired of him. He had called her before, but it didnt go through. His worry increased with every moment they spent apart. His lust and longing increased with every day. He took a deep breath, and dialed her number again, awaiting the dreaded dial tone.

"The customer you are trying to reach is currently unnavaliable, please hang up and try your call ag-"

Kouga sighed and flopped his arm back down on the pillow. The other side of his bed was cold and uninviting. He remembered when they would cuddle and watch television together or the times when Kagome was sick and he would help her drink soup on that very bed. He missed her warmth, her smile. Memories pounded in his head, making him punch a pillow beside him.

A few more hours went by, until it was once again late at night, and Kouga was alone. He tried to think rationally of what could have been he matter, but came up with nothing. It was only when he heard the unfamilliar ring of his phone that he sprang up excitedly.

"Hello?"

"Kouga san? Hello, this is Taishou sama's secretary, Kagura." Kouga deflated at the voice.

"Ah, yes? Is there something he needs?"

"Well, um." She paused for a moment, clearly summoning her words. "Well, this is a .. personal call, actually."

Kouga perked up a bit, wondering what could be the matter.

"You are.. involved with ms. Higurashi, aren't you? I mean, i've seen you two together at the office a lot."

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Well, I think there are a few things you should know.."

* * *

**A short chapter, just to show the three main character's places as of yet :) I hope you enjoyed ~ ! i'll try to have the next chap out by next week :D**

**What could Kagome's dream mean? Is darkness crawling up ahead? What will Sesshoumaru do, for the sake of his father, or for the sake of Kagome? And what is it that Kagura could be telling Kouga? All that and MOAR in the next chapter!**

**Please favorite and review review review ! !**


	12. Chapter 12, Remember those days

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters in any way ,**

**Note ; suggestion would be to listen to a sad song and put it on repeat, or get a playlist while reading. For this chapter, I listened to Sustained By Hate From The Final Fantasy 13 Soundtrack. REALLY highly suggested ! Anyway, please enjoy !**

* * *

Kagome stood in the spacious condo, staring proudly into a long, full body mirror. Her long, ebony hair was pulled back into a sleek pony tail, with the slightest of bangs in the front. Her skin was clear, but seemed thinner than usual. Her lips plump from apply and re applying lipstick and eyelashes long and black. She wore a smooth black suit, with a pencil skirt reaching just below her knees. She wore low heels, good for movement and office work. She gave herself a second glance and smiled. She'd changed a lot from the person she was before. She no longer wore breast reducing bras, or fake glasses. She wanted to be real, be herself. Sesshoumaru had taught her, no matter how bad you are, you can always have someone who loves you, that was all she needed.

Kagome hummed to herself as she walked down the busy streets to her workplace. She disregarded the turning heads and continued on, heels clacking and papers shaking in her hands. It had been so long since she'd last gone to work, she had missed her old job. Sesshoumaru had previously told her that her place as his secretary wouldn't be available for some time, but she was content. She felt so happy this morning, nothing really mattered.

As soon as she got to work, the complements poured onto her. She found that this was the first time she'd gone to work with makeup on, and without her usual image-reducing additives. The long walls of her office greeted her nicely. The usual meek and tired feeling she felt in that small little space seemed to have been washed off of the walls with water from gods. Kagome's phone rang as soon as she'd set down all her things. She picked it up, to hear Kagura's voice over the intercom.

"Kagome san? Taishou sama would like to see you in his office."

"Alright, i'll be right there!" She chirped back, standing up readily and walking towards his office. Kagome opened the door and closed it behind her. The knob was cold on her hands and the room was dark. Papers were skittered all over the floors, making Kagome giggle to herself. _Just like before, isn't he?_

"May I help you Taishou sama?" Sesshoumaru didn't move from his lifeless looking place at his desk, his head draped over the papers covering the dark wood below. Instead, he waved his hand mildly, then dropped it back at his sides. Kagome knew to go forward, smiling along the way.

"Send my suit in to be pressed, call Nagasaki san and cancel dinner on Thursday, there's an affair I must attend instead, you will accompany me. Then please send me the new changes for the game that's coming out, get the reviews from the Haneda software that just came out, write up the proposal to Kinda corp, pick up the papers from the printer on A street and please call Kouga into my office." Sesshoumaru groaned.

Kagome smiled, remembering the old days, when she did work to prove herself to Sesshoumaru, not to pass the time.

"Yes sir. Ah, um, Kouga? Why are you calling for him?" Kagome asked, picking up a large stack of papers.

Sesshoumaru growled and lifted his head.

"He left a message with Kagura that he wanted to speak to me." Kagome nodded and opened the door to leave, but heard Sesshoumaru chuckle in the background.

"What?" She asked.

"I just noticed, how large your breasts look today." Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome, who blushed red hot. But, she quickly bantered back.

"Coming from the man with sticky tack on his forehead." Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow as he reached up and pulled a thin piece of blue stickie tack off of his face.

"Goodbye Taishou sama." The young woman laughed as the large black doors shut loudly.

* * *

Kouga stood in Sesshoumaru's office, twiddling his fingers angrily. He didn't really know what to say, but he knew what he felt. He smoothed out his dress pants once more, then reached up and pushed back his hair once again. Sesshoumaru turned around in his chair and placed his elbows on the long desk. He was a handsome man, almost beautiful like a woman.

"What brings you to my office?" Kouga nervously swept back his hair, and opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't want to speak to you today as a superior, but as a man." Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow, then leaned back in his chair. He unbuttoned the top of his dress shirt, then flashed his silver eyes at Kouga.

"Well then, what seems to be the matter Kouga?" Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and smirked, only raising Kouga's anger.

"Kagome.. is my girlfriend. She is my woman. Did you... did you sleep with her?" Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, his eyes fixated on the young man before him.

"Yes. We did sleep together." Kouga shook with anger at how easily he said it.

"Did you know we were dating?"

"No."

"Well, now that you do know, are you going to leave from her, so that we can be together?"

"No." Kouga felt like punching him in the face.

"Well then why the hell not?"

"Because. If she were truly your woman, she wouldn't be coming to me, would she?" Kouga gritted his teeth.

"No, not if your tricking her. Or seducing her."

Sesshoumaru laughed. "She seduced me." Kouga stepped forward, slamming his hand down on the desk.

"Now you listen here! Kagome is not that kind of woman!" He shouted. Sesshoumaru did nothing but smirk back at the young man.

"Well, didn't seem that way when she was moaning in-" Kouga grabbed Sesshoumaru's collar and shook him.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! You liar! You didnt do anything with her! You disgusting pig, you just used her and hurt her!"

Sesshoumaru stopped smirking and looked down on the man that hung his head before him, still clinging to his shirt collar.

"If you want to make this physical then let's go." Kouga gripped his shirt collar tighter, then tried to punch him on the side of the face. Sesshoumaru ducked out, twisting Kouga's hand's off of his collar. He quickly delivered a blow to Kouga's stomach, making him fall back slightly.

"Chh.. Cheap shot." Kouga said, one eye closed, the other opened. Sesshoumaru smoothed out his shirt and returned to his seat.

"I am willing to do whatever it takes to make Kagome my woman. I don't plan on being stopped by someone as feeble as you."

* * *

Kagome walked down the hall, carrying her stack of papers. She felt great, like her life was finally complete. Everything was going well today, everything was okay for once. The best part was, in three days, she was officially twenty two.

Kagome's head erupted in pain, sending shock waves through her mind. Her arms fell lifeless, sending papers sprawling across the floor. She stood silent for a few moments, her eyes as wide as basketballs. Her legs fought to keep her up, shaking underneath the weight. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, as the pain was so great, that was all she could do.

And then there was the blood. It gushed out of her mouth, like as if a faucet had been turned on. Her heart beat against her ribs like a bomb about to explode. She fell to the floor, her hands and knees holding her up. The blood gushed and gushed, she didn't know what to do. And then she just couldn't scream, she couldn't move; she was frozen. Blood stained the papers below her, as well as the light hard wood floors.

"Auu... ghhh... hee..heellp.....auu...ghhh..."

Kagome leaned forward and slammed onto the cold floor. She felt the pool of liquid below her soak her jacket and blouse and finally to her skin. Everything suddenly went so cold. the walls blended with the floor, the space around her blurred. She thought she heard the call of Sesshoumaru's voice. But she couldn't make out what she was saying. She was brought back to that moment, in his office when they met. The words he uttered to her, the time he brought her home, being at the Taishou Mansion, the time they spent apart, the time they spent together.

"Se....sesshou....sesshoumaru......sesshoumaru..."

Kagome muttered the words, trying to reach her hand forward to touch him. To touch his face, to hold him. But her hand wouldn't budge. The damned hand wouldn't move an inch.

* * *

Kouga slammed his fist onto the egg white wall of the emergency waiting room. Sesshoumaru sat in a chair across from him, his face in his hands. Kagome had been in the O.R. for what felt like days. One of their co-workers heard her screams and found her mumbling in a pool of her own blood. They quickly got her onto a stretcher, where her heart beat continued irregularly.

"You know that slamming your hands onto walls wont make change anything."

"Would you shut the hell up." Kouga cursed under his breath.

"Acting like an ignorant child wont change anything either." Sesshoumaru sat back, his face dry. He couldn't get out the emotion he wanted. He felt like his world was caving in, but all he could do was put up more and more of his emotion armor, as he remembered Kagome had once called it.

"And lemme guess, your fucking iron man right? I bet you never even cared about her, all you wanted is another piece of ass. Isn't that right?"

Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch at Kouga's insults.

"Continue if you must, to make yourself feel better." At the slight clack of heels, Kouga perked up. Surely enough, a young, blond nurse turned the corner, holding a brown clip board. Her skin was as white as her outfit, and her face as beautiful as an angel. She smiled halfheartedly at the people in the waiting room, each with their own kind of sorrow.

"Anyone here for.... Kagome, Higurashi?" Kouga sprung up, watching the young nurse carefully. Sesshoumaru stood as well, his expression unmoving. She smiled at them, then gestured for them to follow.

The men followed her down a long, white hall. Along the sides, stretchers littered the walls. Some filled with pain reeked people, others with only the lingering memory of having held someone seething in pain. Blood stains covered some of the soft white sheets, others were as clear as snow. The nurse stopped at the end of the hall, turning towards the boys.

"So, before we go in, I'd like to let you know about Kagome san's condition." Before she could go on, Kouga jumped in.

"Is she alright? Do they know what caused it?! Is she going to need surgery?" Sesshoumaru placed a firm hand on his shoulder, making him shut up for the moment. He brushed off Sesshoumaru's hand, turning back to the secretary.

"Uhm, well, you see. Kagome san has a rare heart condition. It's been weak from her early childhood this report says."

Kouga watched the woman intently. Sesshoumaru understood, she had told him this all before.

"And it says here she wasn't supposed to live past the age of seventeen, but lord knows that girl fought. But, there must be a time when we all stop fighting, right? Kagome san's heart has done just that. The headaches are caused by lack of oxygen, and the throwing up blood is from internal bleeding.

"Her heart is basically killing itself, and its taking everything along with it. Kagome san cannot leave the hospital now, as her heart is on a respirator and MUST stay on it." Kouga started crying hatefully, but Sesshoumaru remained expressionless.

"We're going to go and see Kagome san, but you must be careful. Don't be too sudden, and be sure not to excite her heart too much."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and pushed Kouga forward towards the end of the hall so that he could gather himself. Sesshoumaru touched the nurse's arm before she walked away. He looked thoughtfully into her eyes.

"How long does she really have left?"

The woman looked as if she'd been pierced in the chest. She looked down at her papers, hesitantly replying.

"W..With the respirator... less than a month. Without it, about... a week."

Sesshoumaru kept his composure, his expression lacking emotion. He nodded and the nurse was away. When he looked back, Kouga was sitting in a chair, weeping to himself. He waved away Sesshoumaru as he turned the knob slowly.

"Sesshou..maru..?" A frail voice called from within. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, pushing the door open. He tried to put on a smile, he tried to make a comment on her wonderful figure, he really did. But as he opened the door and took a look at her white skin with purple veins sticking out, her hair plastered to her head, her small little body curled up in the large hospital sheets,

All he could do was try to wipe at the tears that streamed down his face as Kagome struggled a smile.

"Why.. that's not a very good welcome.."

* * *

**(: **

**Well, this has been the climactic third - to - last chapter. Kagome san's condition has been revealed for what it is, and its clear that its ready to take her, but is Sesshoumaru ready to let her go? Next two chapters will be VERY emotion-filled, so please read them!**

**Reviews make me want to write more, so please make sure to review after reading this chapter ! I haven't been getting many lately ( like, seriously, like ... none. D: ), and I feel a bit insecure D; ( i have to take over from YUKI san, its really important to me to know im doing a good job )  
**

** Why not review right now ? :D It really means a lot ! Thank you !  
**


	13. Chapter 13, White Washed Walls

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters in any way ,**

**Note ; suggestion would be to listen to a sad song and put it on repeat, or get a playlist while reading. For this chapter, I listened to The Ice Is Getting Thinner - Death Cab For Cutie. REALLY highly suggested ! Anyway, please enjoy !**

* * *

Kouga slumped in the chair, calming down his racing heart. The white walls of the hospital mocked him cruely, the floors laughed at his tears. He stood, pulling in all the strength he had. He smoothed out his pants and bravely walked towards Kagome's room. He could hear people crying in the room beside her's, could see the pain that was written on everyone's face. Kouga took a deep breath and pushed open the tall, white door. At the far right corner of the room, was a small bed beside a large window. The sun shone on the bed, showing the small figure of a girl. Wires connected her to a large machine, restraining her to that small bed. On the bed, a man sat. His posture strong, but his body shaking, he was talking with the softest tone Kouga had ever heard.

"I think I need to do some re decorating." The small girl laughed softly and the man leaned closer to her.

"Thats hardly what you need to be worrying about." He said, so soft that it was almost as if he thought that the slightest bit of noise would break her to pieces.

"Mmm, maybe. You know... i've been expecting this to come." The man nodded and leaned his head on her small lap.

"I know."

She put her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his silvery hair, smiling to herself.

"How long?"

Hw paused for a long time, then quietly replied. Kouga burst open the door, plastering a smile on his face.

"Kagome! How are you doing? Long time no see!" Kouga smiled at her, rushing over to her side. Sesshoumaru still lay on her lap, refusing to leave.

"I'm alright, I kinda feel like a robot, you know?" She gestured to the wires connected to her chest and pretended to do the robot. Kouga laughed loudly, trying his best to hide his fear for her.

"I called everyone, they should be here soon!"

Kagome smiled at him and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you."

* * *

Everyone came to see Kagome, each with gifts and greetings. Miroku arrived with a swollen bellied Sango, tears mixing with their smiles. Kikyo arrived, holding onto Inuyasha's arm, tears falling down her stone cold face. Inuyasha cracked jokes that really werent apropriate, but everyone ignored it and laughed anyway. Rin came, giving both Sesshoumaru and Kagome quick hugs, then leaving for a new job interview. People from the work place came and went, carrying flowers and chocolates. Kagome smiled and laughed with everyone, but as it became later, she tugged on Sesshoumaru's shirt and whispered into his ear. Sesshoumaru quickly shooed everyone away, leaving only himself and her.

The moon reflected off of Kagomes thin white skin, making her look even frailer than she was. Her hair was thick, draping over her tired eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled at her and sat down on the side of the bed. He touched her hair softly and looked deep into her eyes. There were no words between them, none were needed. A new level of understanding had developed between them, showing the strength of their love. All they could do was smile. Smile for as long as they could, never wanting to let go of their loves .

* * *

I guess I sort of saw all of this comming. There were so many signs. The coughing, the choking, the blood. I guess if I were really smart, I would have told someone, or gone to the hospital. But really, who wants to be told their going to die? I certainly know I wouldnt. Any anyway, if I had gone to the hospital, I would have wasted such precious time with Sesshoumaru. Ah, Sesshoumaru.

He's sitting across from me, asleep in his chair. I always thought he was amazingly beautiful when he was asleep. His features are always so soft, and his expression is so gentle. Just like that time when he first hired me and I caught him sleeping. It makes me happy to see him, but makes me sad to bring pain upon him. So god, is it okay if I ask for you to let him love again? To let him be happy, even after I die? As long as I know that can happen, I know that I can die happy. But for now, I'll enjoy my final month with him, spending each day like newlyweds.

It was almost the afternoon when we both awoke. I smiled at him as he watched me carefully, his eyes never wavering from my own.

"Good morning darling." I said, smiling my best.

You know, most people would be saying "why me?" right now. But, I dont think i'm unfortunate. I'm so happy to have fallen in love, and to have been loved in return; no matter how many hardships we went through. The only thing I can do is say, The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love, and be loved in return. Love can heal you. It can make all your pain dissapear, make you all better.

"Good morning my love."

It really can.

* * *

**Uwaah, im sorry its so short ! But, I felt that the time Kagome spent in the hospital was less important than her feelings towards Seshsoumaru and how they'd developed ^^ They're finally connecting !**

**Please review and favorite, and be ready for the final chapter comming up next !**


	14. Chapter 14, Cherry Blossom Wind

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters in any way ,**

**Note ; suggestion would be to listen to a sad song and put it on repeat, or get a playlist while reading. For this chapter, I listened to Detective Daughter - Emily Haines and Si Deus Me Relinquit - Kurojitsuji . REALLY highly suggested ! Anyway, please enjoy !**

* * *

Sesshoumaru turned in his large, auburn colored bed. He turned his face over on the soft pillow and slowly fluttered his eyes open. Silvery eyes with hints of blue looked around the room slowly, gathering his bearings. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and rubbed his forehead, blinking away the fatigue. He slowly swung his feet over the bed and slipped his feet into his grey slippers. They were worn and old, but were more comfortable than any other pair you could find. He reached over to the side of the bed and pulled his robe off of the hanger. As he tied the sash on his waist, he pushed the curtains open with the other hand. Sunshine bled into the room, soaking the walls with an exuberant yellow. He blinked at the harshness of the bare sun, but felt himself smiling through the pain.

As Sesshoumaru walked towards the kitchen, he could already smell the delicious aroma of an omlet being made. He walked over to the coffee machine and picked up his fresh mug. He glanced over at the young woman at the stove and smiled. He yawned quietly to himself, then walked over to the young woman.

"Good morning Kagome." He said, kissing her on the head.

"Good morning." She replied, smiling up at him. Her smile reminded him of the sun. Harsh and brash and untainted. It had never known true sadness, and he hoped to keep it that way.

Sesshoumaru ate with her, their meal lacking any form of conversation. They both knew they didnt need to even say a word. They knew what day it was, and they knew exactly where they were going.

After eating, Sesshoumaru quickly returned to his room and opened up his armoir. He looked thoughtfully at the suit that hung, waiting for him every time he needed it. He reached down into the little cabnet under the the hanging clothes and pulled out a small shoe box. The shoe box contained the same shoes he had worn on that day for nearly 16 years. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Wrinkles creased his once perfect face, only creating definition and character. His silver hair had grown longer, and his once full, vibrant silver eyes faded and showed the smallest slivers of blues and greens. Only she would notice this though, only she would really look.

When Sesshoumaru returned to the kitchen, he found Kagome waiting for him, dressed in the same, sleek black dress she always wore. She wore a small sun hat, with a bright yellow bow tied to it. Her hair was long and flowing, draping over her shoulders and falling over her back. She smiled at the man that stood before her and gestured to the door.

"Its hot today."

As they drove to their destination, there was no conversation. There was no need. It was a day of celebration, the day when it had officially been 16 years since that horrible month in the hospital. 16 years since all of the tears, all of the relatives. It had been 16 years since, and now, they were going out to celebrate. Out to celebrate life.

Sesshoumaru held Kagome's hand as they drove. He looked over at her and noticed she was crying. He put his hand on her shoulder and faced the road.

"I remember when she was in the hospital, we used to sit together and just watch the sky. Do you remember that day? No, no theres no way you could. But, that was a day for tearsm today is not such."

She nodded and wiped away her tears, returning her gaze to the road. As they turned into the driveway, Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and held her hand tightly.

"Are you ready? I know it's your birthday, if you dont want to go here today, we dont have to."

Kagome nodded, smiling through her still running tears.

"I'm ready, father. I was born and adopted on this day, the day that mother gave her life, and her name to me. There isnt anything i'd rather do."

Sesshoumaru grinned, opening his door. "These are the times when I see her strength reflecting in your eyes."

They walked across the hill, hand in hand. The hill was steep, but not impossible for the aging man. Sesshoumaru was quite fit for someone of his age. While other men were wasting away, he kept himself strong, feeling forever young. Kagome walked on beside him, holding his hand tightly. As they reached the top of the hill, they stopped and smiled. The way the sun shined down on them was amazing. The cherry blosoms blew around them, coating the ground in pink petals. Kagome pulled a blanket out of her basket and pointed to the tree. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome walked over to the tree, about to prepare their little picnic under the tree.

Sesshoumaru stood, looking down at a small hedge stone. He knelt down to it and touched the top of it softly. The rock was smooth and warm, being heated by the morning sun. He ran his hand around the sides of it, feeling the stone get colder as his hand went lower, closer to the body of soil that held her body close. He ran his fingers along the words, the name that was written so neatly on the stone. He ran his hand over every letter spelling her beautiful name. He could feel her hand on his cheek, the sound of her voice, almost as if he were will him then. He smiled, and finally spoke.

"Good morning Kagome, my love."

* * *

AH ! Thats really the end ! I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic ! If you didnt understand what happened in this chapter, i have a little explination below, so please do check that out ! I loved writing this fic, and i'm happy that there were so many people who read it ! If you liked this, **please do check out my next fic to be completed, Kioku, Memory.** its about Kagome and Sesshoumaru in modern time, only this time, Kagome's getting married to Inuyasha! But when Kagome wakes up late on her own wedding day and rushes down the street, who could stop her from arriving ? anyway, please do read ! it'd mean a ot ! ill link it below ~ anyway, im going to go now, thank you so much again for having read this fic !

Explination ;

Kagome died on the last day of the month she was supposed to die in. On that same day, Sesshoumaru found a baby that was to have been put up for adoption and adopted her. He named her Kagome, because it was the same day Kagome had died. Each year, the pair wore the same outfits and visited Kagome's grave, along with having a picnic under the cherry blossom tree .

Link to Kioku Memory ;

.net/story/story_?storyid=4756978


End file.
